Sweet Surrender
by Black Jack278
Summary: Takes place after Dinocrisis one and two. Another incident had occured, this time in a uninhabited jungle close to Ibis island, when Regina and the others arrive the find more than just dinosaur, but and old friend too. ReginaGail pairing,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. The rest of it belongs to Capcom.

On a cargo ship somewhere over the Atlantic:

Robert sighed as he dipped his mop into his bucket of filthy water once again. It was the same thing every day, every day he would wake up in the same small one cot room, in the same shitty don't fuck with me mood. Doing the same shitty job, with the same bitchy pissy sailors that act like they got sticks up their asses. Or newbie's, who got sea sick and can't make it to the bathroom in time.

So this is what he's doing cleaning up other people's messes.

WHUMP!

Robert cursed as the ship hit something and nearly capsized, his bucket spilling everywhere, his mop slipping out of his grip. Cursing as his head connected with a wall, a large lump forming underneath his thinning hair. _What the hell is that all about? _He thought grudgingly as he rubbed the back of his head.

WHUMP!

He was sent flying again, this time his shoulder connected with the wall with a sickening crack. That was it he was going to have a little talk with the captain.

While the Captain himself was having problems of his own trying to figure out what in God's name was going on. It would've been okay if it had just been a rock or two but it felt like it was being rammed, twice. Maybe he would be able to see what it was if he stepped out on to the deck. Meeting Robert on the way there.

"What the hell is going on? What did you hit?" Robert growled and grabbed the captain by the shoulder, but the captain only ignored him as he stepped out on to the deck.

Looking into the water, he searched for whatever it was he hit, leaning over the rail for a closer look.

"AHHHH!" The captain turned around just in time to see a large reptile grab a hold of Robert's leg, razor sharp teeth sinking deep into the flesh, powerful jaws crushing the bone in his leg, blood spraying everywhere. The captain gasped as pressed himself against the railing as it devoured Robert, blood trickling from between its teeth. He had once helped his son do research on a creature such as this, they had been studying dinosaurs, this one had been the one his son researched on.

It was, if he remembered correctly called Plesiosaurus, long-necked and had fins. He had read that it only hunted other sea creatures, and that they were extinct, so why was one here attacking humans? Suddenly he was lifted into the air as another one had snuck up on him, crushing his upper torso in its jaws, never giving him time as it dragged him into the icy cold water…

While near Ibis island on a beach a group of teenagers where partying, and rather loudly too, empty cups littered the ground. Three teenage boys had wandered away from their group of friends, and made their way into the bushes to do their business. Not seeing a pair of reptilian eyes staring out at them from the darkness.

"Man, I love it out here dude, so peaceful and look at that clear sky." One of the teens said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," another of the teens said as he finished doing his business.

"Yeah and they got babes here too," the third one said.

Rustle, rustle, rustle!

The three of them stopped and listened as the rustling continued. Turning in the direction the sound was coming from, they saw something hunched over,

"Dude, what the hell is that?" the first one questioned as the second moved towards it. While a large shape leapt out of the bushes and on to the youth, large hooked claws digging into its back.

Screaming the young man struggled to get the creature off of him, but whatever it was continued to tear at him. Sharp teeth going for his throat, while the thing that was hunched over stood up straight and stared at the two remaining youths in front of it. It stood at least six feet tall. Reptilian with hooked claws on its feet, the two of them had seen Jurassic park already and they could tell if this was what they though it was it was a Velociraptor.

Then the first youth was attacked as another decided to join in, while the only remaining youth tried to make a run for it, but sadly never did…

Regina growled as her alarm went off, pushing the covers back, she rubbed at her eyes, another gloomy day, another shitty day at work doing nothing but paper work. It was days like these that made Regina wish for dinosaurs, hell even aliens to attack, then maybe she wouldn't have to do all the freakin paperwork. But at least Rick was there, Gail too, sure Gail was a cold hearted ass and Rick was a pain- in- the ass half of the time, but they were her friends none the less.

_Well, at least Rick is my friend, Gail….not so sure if he sees me as a friend or just another expendable soldier. He should at least give me a break after saving his ass during the Ibis incident. Hell I could've used his help when I went to save Dylan, selfish ass. _She thought, running a hand through her dark red hair, when the phone rang. Cursing she reached for it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Reg it's me Rick, Gail wants us in, we got us a situation." Rick said over the line.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "What kind of situation?"

**Finally after SO long I'm writing another Dino crisis fic. I was going the base this one off the third Dino crisis but maybe in the future. Yes this will be a Gail/Regina pairing so for all you fans enjoy.**


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Rick hesitated for a couple minutes could he really tell Regina? It's not like he didn't trust her, no it was just…after that Ibis Island incident Regina had been…distant, well after all she did have to go on another mission with dinosaurs. So he could say he was little unsure if he should tell her or not.

"Rick!" Regina shouted into the phone, making him jump.

"Yeah sorry…what was that?" Rick asked.

"What KIND of situation?" Regina repeated sounding irritated and a little groggy. Rick bit his lip.

"There have been report of recent animal attacks…"

"Rick." Regina scolded.

"What?"

"Listen I know this maybe be over but I know you're hiding something from me."

Rick sighed. "Reg, I saw a few of the bodies myself…looks like the work of a raptor or raptors." Rick said.

Silence.

Regina rubbed at her eyes, getting all the sleep and grit out of her eyes. Did he just say raptors? As in velociraptors? As in dinosaurs?

"Velociraptors?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Rick said. "Listen Regina I would love to discuss this over the phone with you. But Gail's here and he's giving me the evil eye. So just get here…okay."

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour." With that Regina hung up the phone. Running a hand through her hair she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Walking to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. _Great another dino infested area, maybe I should make fighting dinosaurs apart of my schedule. I mean on weekends instead of grocery shopping I should go dino hunting. _She thought darkly. Maybe after this mission she would quit but then what would she do? Sit around the house feeling her ass grow? Nah, besides not every mission was like this, drinking her water she put the glass in the sink, and then headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Stripping of her clothes, her fingers gingerly brushing against some of her scars, a few claw marks going across her lower abdomen and right shoulder. One across her inner right thigh. Most of the scars were from Ibis Island. A few from Edward Island. She was sure that Rick got a few nick and scrapes. Gail was worst off. Spent a couple of week in the medical facility after having the debris fall on him. He was lucky he even survived; if she hadn't stopped him from…Regina shook her head. It was no use thinking about it now. Gail was safe, Rick was safe, and so were Dylan and Paula. So why would she start worrying? _Maybe it's because you might lose your comrades this time around. _

She thought; as hot water coursed down her body, through her hair and down her back. Regina closed her eyes as she rested against the wall.

Rick rolled his eyes as Gail paced around the room, his hands behind his back, his brow furrowed in concentration. Rick's eyes shifted to the clock once again, Regina had thirty minutes to arrive but that didn't help with the unbearable silence and the sound of Gail pacing back and forth.

"Would you stop that? Man I thought I was annoying." Rick sighed. Gail stopped and glared at the young man. Rick returned his glare evenly. Steely grey met dark brown as the two of them continued to glare at each other. When the phone rang. Gail looked toward the phone before glancing at Rick one last time. Knowing that Rick wasn't going to do anything, he reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

Silence and Gail's eyes narrowed more.

"What do you mean he got out?" Gail growled. At this Rick turned to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Gail's teeth gritted as the person on the line continued to speak. He then slammed the phone back down and looked to Rick.

"What was that about?" Rick asked. Gail looked at him then turned away.

"Kirk escaped." He said and it felt like Rick's heart just stopped. Just as Regina walked in, face flushed and out of breath. Her blue eyes settled on Rick's and immediately stopped what she was doing and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"Regina…" Rick hesitated. Regina rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Rick if there's wrong tell me and stop hesitating I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me." She reassured him.

"Kirk got out they don't know where he went." Gail spoke up. Regina turned to look at him, disbelief shining in her eyes. She could see that he wasn't bull shitting her. Of course Gail never bullshitted anyone. She blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath.

"When?"

"A couple of hours ago." Rick said.

Regina cursed under her breath, her eyes narrowed.

"Anyway as much as I would like to discuss Dr. Kirk I'm sure you heard about our current situation?" Gail asked his hands behind his back.

"Another incident?" Regina questioned as she took a seat next to Rick. Gail nodded and turned to the map. Areas were the attacks occurred circled in red pen.

**Dudes SO sorry for not updating soon, got me a job so I've been busy. But hope you enjoy. And to ZD glad you like the pairing, there need to be more of this pairing. I mean come on he saved her how many times and she worried about him when he disappeared. No I'm not knocking any other pairings this just happens to be my fav. **


	3. Reminiscence

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

_There she was on Ibis Island, with Rick and Gail, Cooper was no where to be seen. Gail looked down at his watch._

"_It's time." He said. And began to head to the facility._

"_What about Cooper?" Regina asked._

"_There's no time, let's go."_

"_Wha-hey wait!" Rick called before looking to Regina…_

"REGINA!!"

Regina's eyes widened as Gail got in her face, his eyes narrowed. Regina then looked to Rick who was looking at her, as if to say 'are you okay?' Regina cleared her throat and gave them apologetic smile. Gail narrowed his eyes more and then turned away. Regina felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her hands. The meeting was over, they had at least a couple of days before the mission, but for some reason Regina had a bad feeling about this one.

She couldn't place her finger on it but something was different about this mission.

"Regina, can I talk to you a minute?" Gail asked. Regina nodded and stood up. Gail stood in front of her, his gaze locked on her, making Regina a little bit antsy.

"Regina, since you've found out about this stuff you've been spacing out. This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Gail asked, though his tone of voice didn't change neither did his facial expression. But Regina had a feeling that Gail was softening up.

"It's nice that you care about me, but don't worry." Regina reassured him.

"I wasn't worried about you; I was just worried that you might jeopardize the mission." She suppressed the urge to break his nose, so much for friends. Regina quickly turned and walked away. Once outside she let out and enraged sigh, after all the worrying she had done he hadn't changed a bit, you'd thing he'd lay off after the Ibis incident.

But no he had to remain the ever arrogant leader he was. Running a hand through her hair Regina shook her head, no use being bothered by it now, what's done is done, simple as that. When Rick tapped her on the shoulder. Turning to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Hey Regina I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee. I mean you don't have to, you look like you need sleep." Rick said.

Regina smiled; at least Rick and Dylan cared about her. "Sure I have nothing else to do." Regina said, shrugging her shoulders. Rick nodded and led her outside, his hand on her arm, while Gail watched from a distance. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two of them walk off, his eyes locked on Regina.

Something about her was bothering, a strange feeling deep in his chest, he could pin point it but it was bothering him. Grunting he shook his head and turned and entered the conference room. And began to clean the room of the files. His thoughts instantly going back to Regina, he sighed not like anyone was going to find out any time soon, so he was safe. Not like he kept a diary any where.

Sure Regina was beautiful he had to admit that, sure she saved him yes. And yes he was grateful to her for that. But he couldn't understand why she bothered him so. Sure he had been around many female co-workers, but none of them made him react this way. This confused him and he HATED being confused, he hated emotion all together. It made him feel odd. That and he wasn't able to identify half the human emotions any more. Gail sighed frustrated as he put most of the files away. A dull pounding in his head indicated an on-coming head ache.

_This is enough of this I need some air. _He thought, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulders. Exiting the conference room, he headed the same way Regina and Rick headed.

While at the local coffee shop Regina quietly began to pour cream into her coffee. While Rick was looking outside.

"So, Regina anything new with you?" Rick asked finally breaking the silence. Regina looked to him.

"You mean aside from the infinite amount of paperwork? Not much." Regina said shrugging her shoulders.

"How bout you?" She asked.

Rick let out an exasperated sigh and rested his arms on the table after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gail's been getting on my nerves again. I'm THIS close to breaking his goddamn nose." Rick growled.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. Something's never changed and the relationship between her, Rick and Gail was proof enough.

"What he do this time?" she asked. Rick rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Fucking asshole a couple day ago I was doing some paper work-"

"Ugh, don't use that word in front of me!" Regina groaned, causing Rick to chuckle.

"Okay I was working on some stuff. When he comes up to me and says that something is wrong with one of the computers right? So I go up to see what's wrong with the damn thing, fucking piece of shit as a virus. So I get it fixed and that asshole has the nerve to blame me for the virus." Rick said.

Regina rested her hands on the table. "And idea was caused the virus?" she asked.

Rick shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Nah, maybe somebody else or something like that." Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

Regina snickered and grinned at him. "Maybe it was Gail logging on to one of those dating websites or something." She joked.

Rick snickered and shook his head.

"Bet you twenty dollars that Gail couldn't find a woman to save his life." Rick mocked a smug look on his face. Regina's smile dropped as she looked down at the table.

"I'm sure there's a woman for him, he just hasn't looked hard enough." Regina said solemnly. At this Ricks smile dropped as Regina said this. Now he was curious and a little jealous.

Did Regina like Gail?

**Well he's chapter 3 of Sweet Surrender, hope you enjoy.**


	4. Jealous?

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Rick continued to watch as Regina drank her coffee. Suppressing the urge to grab the collar of her sweater and shake her violently. To tell her that she was crazy. But he stopped himself; after all she didn't exactly say that she actually liked him, so there was no use jumping to conclusions. Even though this WAS Regina, the same Regina that worried about Gail when he went missing on Ibis island. The same Regina that went back through the warp gate to save what's- his- face…Dylan and Paula.

The same Regina that was sitting in front of him right now, with blue eyes and red hair. The same one that in his eyes kicked eyes. Then another thought came to mind what if she did like Gail in THAT way? What would he do? It's not like he would go on a bloody rampage or whatever, no he wasn't like that, he would probably just mope around and stuff…pout, whine all that shit but he would get over it wouldn't he?

Of course if something did happen between the two he would be surprised. Not like they had much in common.

But one never knew.

**Sorry for this one being too short ran out ideas. But I'll try and update faster if I can, so keep a look out.**


	5. Mission Time

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Gail ran a hand through his hair as he got up from his couch he had passed out on looking over the files last night. Slowly sitting up and looked over the files once again. Nothing new, he knew there was another third energy incident he knew that Kirk had escaped again and had probably reached the island too. Gail wouldn't be surprised if he did all the more reason to kick his ass if he found him. Or maybe he would let Regina do the honors; after all she did have to go through this twice already. Poor kid. Gail then shook his head; he shouldn't really pity Regina she came back in one piece aside from a few scratches and being chased by a T-rex and something bigger than that. Though it really wasn't about Regina, and he wasn't going to sit idly by this time around.

Standing up he headed to the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. Closing the bathroom door he quickly stripped of his clothes and turned on the water. Stepping into the shower, letting the water course down his body, his eyes closed as he leant against the wall. Running a hand through his hair once again as he sighed. Things wouldn't be this hard if it wasn't for the Third Energy crisis things wouldn't be like this. If he had just left Kirk to be crushed by that chunk of ceiling they wouldn't be going on this mission, those people wouldn't be dead and Rick would still be bitching about the paper work. But alas one couldn't dwell on the past, shit happens and he shouldn't really beat himself up over a few lives lost, wasn't his style.

Pushing himself off the wall he began to wash himself, he had to be at the office in a few hours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rick sighed as he rubbed at his eyes and continued to type. Gail had ordered him to look up information on the island. Last thing anybody needed was a populated island, but so far things looked good. Yawning he stretched his arms over his head and got up from his chair to get himself some coffee. He didn't get any sleep at all last night; Gail would have his head if he did. Rick scoffed, _to hell with the well being of his team mates just worry about the mission. _ He thought bitterly as he got a mug out of the cupboard. Walking over to his coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee. Inhaling the heavenly aroma before taking a sip as his eye lids drooped tiredly.

"Ow, dammit!" He cursed as he burnt his tongue, sighing he set the coffee mug down as the continued to type. His tongue feeling numb after that. Yawning he eyed the coffee mug once again and gingerly took another sip. Deciding that sugar would be good for this, getting up from his seat once again and headed for the kitchen once again. Grabbing some sugar and headed back. Just as the phone rang, making him jump, dropping the sugar. Spilling it every where. Cussing he answered the phone.

"WHAT?!" He snarled and instantly regretted it as Regina chuckled at his sudden out burst.

"Having a bad morning Rick?" she asked.

"Yeah had to do some research for Gail all night so…sorry. Bet you slept better than I." Rick said.

"Nope." Regina said in a matter of fact way.

"What? You have nightmares or something?" Rick asked jokingly.

"No, just got caught up in some of my thoughts is all. Nothing you should worry about." Regina said. At this Rick's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey you okay you sound kinda…"

"Tired? Well I am and you sound no different. Listen Rick the only reason I called was-"

"Oh girl talk. I LOVE girl talk." Rick joked, grinned as Regina let out a tired sigh.

"Rick." She said yawning as Rick calmed down a little bit.

"Sorry Reg, I was just fucking around…anyway what did you call for?" he asked. And Regina felt a pang of regret as she sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be hard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gail stretched as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom and head to his room. Walking to his dressed and pulled out a white t–shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy or stylish but it was better than running around butt naked. Wasn't his style that and he lived in an apartment. Not that it was a big problem no. It was the fact that he had a big fucking window in his living room; sadly he hadn't gotten the time to shop for some drapes. Actually he did have the time he just didn't bother so much. Walking over to the window he rested his head on the glass and looked down at the people eight stories below. So blissfully unaware of the threat of the Third Energy situation. Gail sneered, wishing that it was happening here, wishing to see thousands of oblivious people run in terror. Realizing what he was thinking he quickly pushed himself off the window. Turning to the clock that was hanging on the wall above the television.

Little too easy to head off now. Sitting down on the couch he picked up one of the files again. Then looked back toward the window, thoughts of those people angered him. _Jealous? _ A voice whispered in his mind. _Jealous of what?_ He thought as he placed the file back down on the table. Resting his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. _While there all blissfully unaware of any danger what so ever while you and the others are fight off creatures that should very well be extinct. _Sighing he opened his eyes. Okay so that might be a little bit true but not like he would admit it. But sometimes even he wished things were different.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regina sighed as she hung up the phone and stood up. Rubbing at her eyes she pushed herself off of her bed and got her clothes on. Running a hand through her hair before heading outside, locking the door as she did so. Running a hand over her face and yawn once again. She should have gone to bed earlier, but alas it was tool ate now, now she would have to suffer. Rubbing at her eyes she quickly picked up the pace, wondering WHY she didn't just take a cab. Then again exercise was good. That and she was too far away from work, suddenly a thought came to mind.

What would happen on that island? She knew they would be chase relentlessly by dino's yes but what about Dr. Kirk? What was he up to? What did he have planned for them? Regina shrugged her shoulders. Who knew but they weren't going to sit idly by while he did what whatever he wanted. No fucking way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While somewhere on the Island Dr. Kirk watched for a security screen as a couple of Raptors tore apart a fellow scientist. Grinning sadistically he turned away hand on his chin, his eyes narrowed. Sure it was entertaining watching humans getting ripped apart by dinosaurs but wasn't satisfying. His thoughts went to those S.O.R.T team members. Especially that red-head wench Regina was her name. She was responsible for the destruction of Ibis and undoubtedly Edward Island as well. His fist clenched at the thought of that woman, Beautiful he'd admit it but she was only an obstacle, once he got rid of her and her arrogant Jar-headed friend that came to her rescue he'd be home free.

Free to do whatever he wanted. Kirk gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his hand, looking down he saw blood trickle from clenched fist. Unclenching it, he looked at the bloody crescents in his palm and grinned his eyes wide and his jaw clenched and his heart filled with sadistic hope that Regina came. He couldn't wait.

**Yeah I know about time I know but anyways R/r.**


	6. Raptors

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Regina stared out of one of the windows of the helicopter, resting her arms behind her back as Gail and Rick whispered to each other. Closing her eyes Regina began to doze, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Gail looking down at her. Steely grey eyes fixated on her blue eyes. Though she couldn't see his face through the balaclava she had a feeling he was agitated. She could tell by the way he was acting during the mission briefing. Watching as he sat down next to her, his eyes still fixated on her long after she took her off of him.

Gail's eyes roved up and down Regina's body, slim but muscular figure, and bright red hair hidden under that mask. The suit she wore leaving nothing to imagine as he looked down at her legs and stomach. To the curve of her breasts. When Rick caught his eye. Turning to look at him, ignoring the look the younger man was giving him as he turned away. Looking down at the gun cradled in his arms, it had done him good in the last incident and he had more comfortable with it than a shotgun or a handgun. Looking up once again he smirked as he saw that they had reached their destination. Turning to Rick and Regina, seeing anticipation shining in their eyes and fear. _ What have they got to fear? They survived the first incident did they not? They got nothing to fear. _He thought irritably. Damn kids.

Narrowing his eyes he continued to look at them. Then again this wasn't some kind of video game were you could just restart if you die or make a mistake. This was all to real. Though they shouldn't be so worried about anything. But hey one never knew. As the helicopter landed in a small clearing and one by one the three of them stepped out, weapons drawn and alert for any unknown threats. There was a distant roar of some dinosaur possibly a triceratops. Regina shuttered, remembering the time she and Dylan were chased by a hoard of those three horn beasts, huge, mean and unforgivable. Looking around some more, not exactly knowing what she was looking for.

Just as there was a distant roar, one all too familiar.

"Tyrannosaurus." Gail muttered, suddenly behind her, making her jump.

"Yeah, let's hope it's not coming to greet us, I don't feel like being chased too soon." Regina said. Gail nodded and continued to search.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Rick asked and Gail rolled his eyes.

"Evidence for Dr. Kirk and this secret lab or whatever!"

"So any body parts we find will most likely be Dr. Kirk's right? Not some poor sap who decided to come here for vacation?" Rick said somewhat smugly. Sneering Gail walked past him, then stopped and said.

"If you just came here to be an idiot you can stay in the-"

_Rustle rustle rustle_

Everybody remained silent, guns trains on the bushes in front of them. As a long dark grey-ish green colored tail stuck up out of the bushes. Followed by a large very familiar dinosaur. Velociraptor. Followed by another and another now there were five raptors closing in on them. Hissing the first raptor leapt at Rick as he opened fired on it, bullets tearing into its stomach and throat. Letting out a shrill squawk at it dropped to the ground, dead. As the second one charged at Rick as Regina opened fire on the rest, followed by Gail. Suddenly more were leaping out of the tall grass. What were once five was now twenty five, all hissing and closing in as the group did their best to get out of this alive and in one piece.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and a terrified scream as the pilot of the helicopter was torn to shreds by a couple of the raptors, the sound of the pilot being torn apart filled Regina's ears as she turned toward the copter as he raptors came out, a severed in one of the raptors mouths as she opened fire on them. Her two sub-machine guns tearing through them as if they were made of paper, their blood splattering on to the side of the copter. Panting she stopped, just as she was shove to the ground. Followed by a gunshot and the sound of a raptor falling to the ground, dead. And then there was silence.

Her eyes widening as someone yanked her up from the ground. Quickly pulling away, she turned around, coming face to face with Gail. Sighing Regina rolled her eyes, he had that 'How could you so careless?' Look in his eyes.

"What'd I do now?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"What you did was turn your back to the enemy. A fatal mistake on your part Regina." Gail growled as Regina's eyes narrowed. _Great a lecture exactly what I need right now. _She thought and crossed her arms and looked away.

"I was merely neutralizing the enemy."

"And giving the copter an awesome new paint job." Rick said indicating to the splatters of dino blood on the slate grey copter.

"Shut up Rick, and yes before you bitch at me anymore I knew it was a risk I was willing to take. Or would you rather I left those tow alone to shred you and Rick to pieces?" Regina snarled as she got in Gail's face.

"Thanks for your concern thought. But next time just worry about yourself and the mission and not your comrades." Gail said and turned his back to her and stalked off. Both Rick and Regina reluctantly following him. Tapping her on the shoulder Rick whispered in her ear.

"I would just like to say thanks for watching out for us, don't listen to mister personality over there. He's just pissed that he could blow those lizards away. Anyway thanks." He said, patting her on the shoulder. Nodding Regina gave him a brief grin and then sped up to follow Gail as Rick sighed.

So there wasn't much of a romantic…anything between them. So maybe he still had a chance. Maybe, unless there was something between the two and he just didn't notice it. Nah, he was just being paranoid all they were was leader and subordinate nothing more, nothing less. Suddenly he was knocked down, a sharp tearing pain in his side, followed by gunfire as the raptor fell off to the side. Blood trickling down his side as he slowly sat up, dumbfounded. Blinking a couple of times as Regina ran to his side, examining his wound, then gave him a small smile as Gail joined them. Giving him the 'what are you an idiot?' Look which Rick ignored.

"Sorry." He said. "It caught me off guard. How's the wound?" he asked Regina as she continued examining the wound.

"Well it isn't bad, I'll bandage it up. Good thing I got this." She said, revealing the med kit and opened it up and began to fix him up as Gail watched intently. As Rick smiled to himself as he looked at her. Strands of crimson hair falling into her face, dark blue eyes focused on his wound. Reaching over he brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes. Receiving a quizzical look from Regina and a jealous one from Gail which luckily went unnoticed. Standing up and examining his wound he thanked Regina and looked to Gail, who just scowled and moved on, while Rick just rolled his eyes.

Regina placed a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Nodding Rick began to follow Gail to who knows where; he just hoped they didn't run into that T-rex that was the last thing he wanted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kirk sighed contently as he relaxed in his chair, eyes on the security monitors. He didn't want to miss the chance to see Regina, if she came that is. But he had a feel she would come, he just knew it.

**Well he's chapter six and thanks to ZD for her review earlier: Eyes then go wide: You say you guys found a puppy: Goes into animal lover mode: Do tell me about it. Oh and I hope you like this chapter I'm especially proud of it. R/r peeps **


	7. Dr Kirk

Disclaimer-I own the plot that is all. Everything else belongs to Capcom. And for those of you who are just tuning in the Pairing is Regina/Gail as it says in the summary.

Smiling, his hands clasped in his lap as he sat cross legged. Just as he saw movement in one of the monitors. Quickly moving toward it, he grinned, it was one of the members of S.O.R.T, the one that got pinned underneath the bit of ceiling back on Ibis Island. The Flat-topped, Jar-Headed S.O.B stood there examining his surroundings. _Ever the cautious one eh? _He thought bitterly. His eyes narrowed as his right hand landed on the butt of his handgun that was tucked into his jeans. Next followed a young African American male. Possibly the other team member, then came Regina, Kirk smirked as his eye focused on her.

If he wasn't so blinded by his hatred he would've found her attractive. But now all he saw her as was vermin that needed to be exterminated. Turning away from the monitor he looked down at the consul. And pushed a large red button to open the doors. "Welcome to your doom. He muttered and began to chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group jumped as they heard the sound of machinery starting up as the wall of stone split down the middle, revealing the entrance to the supposed lab. Gail turned to the others, who just shrugged their shoulders as Gail turned back to the entrance.

"Kinda easy to find this place. How come I have a sneaking suspicion that a certain someone wanted us to be here?" He said, half to himself and half to the others.

"Maybe it's Dr. Kirk. Maybe it's his way of saying I surrender?" Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, maybe it's a trap. Because I seriously doubt he'd surrender after he just escaped from jail. For all we know this place could be filled with dinosaurs and…something else." Regina said, a hand on her chin, her eyes narrowed.

"Regina could be right so let's-"

"We're not going to let our guard down Gail, we may be young but we're not stupid." Rick said, cutting Gail off. Gail merely nodded and headed over to the entrance. After a quick examination he beckoned the others over.

"Coast is clear let's go!" Rick urged.

"Shhh!" Regina hissed, a finger to her lips. Then there was a distinguishable click noise. Regina sighed. Yep not only was this island close to Ibis Island but just like it too, crawling with dino's, corpses were probably strewn everywhere too. Goddamn Third Energy.

Gail's eyes scanned the hallway, no sight of the raptor or raptors. Quickly entering the building, just as the door slid closed behind them and locked.

"No! Damn!" Rick growled, slamming his fist hard into the metal door. Blood trickling from his knuckles.

"Calm down there must be another way." Gail said calmly. Sighing Rick nodded and wiped his bloody knuckles off on his pant leg.

"Rick I want you to find the communications room, or security room okay? Regina I want you to investigate that way." He said pointing to the door on the left. "And I'll investigate upstairs we'll contact each other if we find anything understand?"

Saying nothing everyone headed in their own direction. Rick's heart pounding in his chest as he turned the corner, gun ready. Looking left and right, no threats. Keeping his eye on the large window on the left the look out into a large heliport, keeping his eyes below the window, the wound in his side was a painful reminder of what happens when you let your guard down here. And the last thing he needed was a raptor jumping out of that window and surprising him. Or something bigger.

Coming to an unmarked door, pressing the button on the side, the door slid open, After a quick search of the room he stepped in. Nothing, nope this wasn't the control room, but it didn't hurt to look. Scanning the room he came upon a computer. Jackpot this should tell him something. Sitting down in the chair he began to hack into the computer. His eyes narrowed in concentration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regina couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. _Probably just my imagination _she thought and continued on. As the clicking sound continued, just as she turned the corner, coming face to face with a pair of raptors that were trapped behind a energy field. The two of the let out a squawk as they ran into it. _Dumbasses, why not just go around to the other side? _As if it had read her mind one of the raptors darted to the other side.

"Fuck. Sure it has the brain the size of a peanut…supposedly but it sure does learn fast." She grumbled and readied her weapon and opened fire on the raptor, the bullets tearing through its skull as it dropped to the ground in a pool of its own blood. The second one soon followed, leaping over its dead brethren.

Claws clicking on the tiled floor. Hissing it slowly stalked toward her before she pulled the trigger. The bullet blowing through its right eye, entering its skull.

"You guys are just too easy." She muttered and reloaded her weapon, a smug grin on her lips. "But I won't hold it against you, you are ferocious and…still are my fav dino." She looked around, hoping nobody heard that. She wanted to keep it a secret. But hey despite all this she still liked them. Turning away from them she opened the door on the right of the energy field. The doors swished open and Regina looked around, dead raptor lay in the center of the room, it blood stained the pale blue floor tiles. Making sure not to slip in it as she examined the room, taking in every detail. Tan colored walls, windows left and right. One of them was shattered, implicating that the now deceased raptor had enter from there and got killed by whoever had bee in this room last, judging by the shotgun shells that littered the floor. Finding nothing of interest in the room she head back out and tried the other door. This one leading to some stairs, carefully going up them she came to the second floor.

Looking around, gun at the ready; she saw a door that was marked ladies restroom. _Perfect in case I need to go. _She thought. Walking down the hall, blood splattered the walls. And silence, no clicking of raptor claws, no hissing. Utter and complete silence. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her again. Turning around she saw nothing. _Goddamn it girl it's just your imagination! _She mentally hissed. But still it was creepy. Then she grinned maybe she had a stalker somewhere here. But she doubted it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dr. Kirk smiled and rested his head on his hand as he watched Regina obliterate a few raptors. Sure if someone were to see him like this they would say he was obsessed. Then he'd blow a hold through their skull for saying such a thing. He wasn't obsessed; just…Kirk rolled his eyes. Forget it he couldn't think of a name for it. Then again he didn't really care what people would think, because as far as he knew they were dead. And so would Regina in a while. But then again he hoped she wouldn't die too soon. He at least wanted to see her and her friends make it to the end. Then see their blood being spilt. Then thing would be grand.

**O-O oooookay I don't know weather or not it's the very little dialog in these chapters that's making me update faster, not saying that I don't like dialog saying something is making me update faster. Who knows maybe its just the situation at the moment in this fic. Aside from romance it is an action fic. Can't exactly have a long discussion with your partner while your blow dino's away. Nah. Well maybe it's just me but enough ranting I'll shall leave you with one final note…my butts numb that is all. **


	8. Low on Ammo

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Gail was pissed, a few raptors and no sign of Dr. Kirk. He was beginning to think that this had been a waste of time. For all he knew was that he could of hit a dead end and would have to back track all the while running into raptors and having to waste what little ammunition he had left. But it's not like he could just run past them, no those bastards were relentless when it came to hunting prey, tearing down doors or anything that so much as got in their way. Narrowing his eyes Gail came to a unmark door. What a surprise HALF of the doors were unmarked. He had to wonder how anybody who worked here was able to get to their destination without getting lost. Reaching for the door knob, and slowly opened the door. A dead body lay in one corner, dull lifeless eyes staring up at Gail. His eyes then settled on what it had grasped in its hand. Single ammo clip, and for his weapon too. But sadly it still wasn't enough, not that he should really complain.

Prying the ammo clip out of cold dead fingers. Slipping it into his ammo pouch before continuing his examination of the room. A computer on the left. Raising an eyebrow in question as he walked over to it. Scowling as it asked for a password. Great and just when Rick or Regina weren't around. Oh well he'd better start figuring out what the password was if he wanted to find anything out. Looking around the desk for anything that might be a possible clue to what the password would be. Eyes settling on a picture of an attractive young woman with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. _Sexy if I do say so myself. Too bad she's probably dino dinner right now. _He thought and tore his eyes away from the picture. Picking up a piece of paper. The words Simply Crisis scrawled into the paper. Narrowing his eyes as he put the paper down and typed it in. The words Welcome Back Jessica showed up then disappeared, as Gail sat down in the computer chair, scrolling the mouse over an icon that read personal files.

Double clicking on it, and then clicked on the file at the top. A schedule. A meeting with higher ups on Wednesday. A personal meeting with someone named Roger. Sighing he closed that one then clicked on another, then another and another. Just a bunch of pointless personal bullshit. Closing that file he looked down. Eyes fixated on a file that was titled. Private files. Clicking on that one and grinned. _Jackpot! _Clicking on the file third from the top that read Third Energy and began to read.

_Dr. Kirk…I've heard of him before from several of my fellow co-workers. The man was supposedly dead, the same man who created the Third Energy. What good would it do us to bust him out of jail do us? Rumor has it was a portal. A portal that lead to a time beyond ours. Will it even be wise to be writing this? What if some decided to snoop around my files and finds this? I did label this Third Energy, speaking of which I shouldn't be rambling. I can deal with my personal matters after work. I was there when they found the files on the Third Energy. Have most of the people here never hear the saying Curiosity killed the cat?_

Well that was pointless all it did was prove that whoever these people were had been interested in Dr. Kirk's work and Dr. Kirk himself. Getting out of his seat saw something dart passed the window on his right. Just as the glass shattered behind him and something heavy landed on his back. Sharp pain tearing into his shoulder blades. Retching a pained grunt from the soldier as something bit into his right forearm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rick looked up as he heard a scream echoing from down the hall. It to him sounded like Gail. "Sounds like something caught him off guard." He muttered and grabbed his gun, when gunshots followed after. Sighing in relief he sat back down. Just as there was the sound of static coming from behind him. Quickly turning around, eyes wide. The security monitors going out one at a time, then shutting off completely. Slamming his fist down on the consul, causing his already damaged knuckles to start to bleed again.

"Fuck!" He cursed, slamming his fist into the consul again and again until there was a small blood stain on the metal. Watching as blood dribbled off of his fingers and on to the ground. Turning away from the consul and reached for his radio.

"Regina, this is Rick, over."

Static. Looking down at his radio in disbelief for a few seconds. Then smashed it on the ground, watching as it broke a part.

"Well, I feel better but that was stupid." He muttered and picked it up. His heart filling with dread. Something was up, this wasn't just some normal technical difficulties this seemed intentional. Rick then looked up, as he heard movement about him, just as something jumped out of the ventilation shaft and stood above him, hissing. Swiping at Rick with its tail, knocking him back. With his gun knocked out of his hands Rick struggled to his feet, as the Raptor took a step toward him. Standing between him and his weapon, ready to lung at him, to end his life when it let out a terrified shriek as a large reptilian head burst the window behind it, Rick only had a few seconds to comprehend what he was seeing as the raptor was crushed in the huge jaws of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Grimacing at the sickening crunching sound as the raptor was crushed between the T-Rex's jaws, blood dripped onto the ground as the T-Rex pulled its head out of the window. Thinking that it had given up, Rick quickly grabbed his weapon and began to back to the door, just as the T-Rex stuck its head in again, snarling. A gust of rancid lizard breath hitting Rick in the face, making him grimace.

"Might I interest you in a breath mint?" he whispered, as he continued to back to the door, gasping and landing on his butt as the T-Rex snapped at him, yellow reptilian eyes seemed to narrow in frustration, Rick chuckled nervously, no point in shooting it, waste of ammo and if it DID give up it wouldn't have EXACTLY given up. It never did. Sighing in relief as Rick's back pressed against the door and quickly turned the door knob and backed out, dropping to his knees as he closed the door.

Silence. No roar, no nothing, then he looked to the left, at the huge fucking window that went from down one end of the hallway to the other end and Rick seriously hope the T-Rex didn't go that way. Sadly the T-Rex did go left and his spotted his immediately. Roaring as it smashed its head through the glass, as Rick darted down the hall, the T-Rex following him all the way. Smiling, he looked a left, away from the window, and then took a right and another left, hoping that he wasn't going in a circle. Another deafening roar and then the sound of its footsteps and then it was gone. Leaving Rick to lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath, sweat pouring down his face.

HE didn't know how Regina did it, but she made it sound like those big, nasty fuckers were a piece of cake. Boy was he wrong. Pushing him self the wall. Rick wiped at his forehead again. From now on he'd leave any lizards over six feet tall for Regina; she had a knack for killing those ones off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gail groaned, the body of the raptor lay beside him, yellow eyes staring up at the ceiling, a big hole where its stomach used to be. Blood trickled from his arm and back, the wounds hurt but they weren't critical.

"Ugly bastard got the drop on me." Gail muttered, gingerly touching his shoulder wounds, they were already beginning to clot, too bad he couldn't say the same for the wound on his arm. Stepping out of the room and did a quick sweep of the area. No threats, might as well move on to the next area. Gail narrowed his eyes in his opinion this was the worst mission he ever been on, too many dino's and no info, he hoped the others were having more luck than he was.


	9. Leads

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Regina narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. Nothing, for a second she thought she heard footsteps, human footsteps. _Maybe my mind playing games on me. _She thought. When she heard it again, footsteps coming from around the corner.

" Dr. Kirk!" Regina shouted and darted around the corner. Catching a glimpse of a bloodied labcoat and black dress shoe. "Kirk!" She shouted again and continued to chase after said person. When they hit a dead end. Much to Regina's disappointment it wasn't Dr. Kirk. Just some middle aged old man with short dark hair, a thick mustache and large grey eyes that were staring back at her. Hands raised in surrender.

" Please, please don't shoot me! I don't know where Dr. Kirk is." The man said in a panic. Regina sighed and lowered her weapon and glared at time.

"Calm down, I'm not going to shoot you." Regina reassured him. The man sighed in releif and put his hands down.

"Now tell me who are you?"

"I am Dr. Kimmel. Listen I didn't know what Kirk was doing I was just assisting him." Kimmel said, becoming frantic again.

"Can you tell me when... the shit hit the fan so to speak?" Regina asked.

"A couple week ago before those murders." Kimmel said and then reached into his jacket, but instantly pulled it out when Regina aimed her gun at him once again. " Hey take it easy I was just getting a key card for you. You'll need it for one of the lower levels." Eyes still narrowed she walked over to him and reached into the jacket, into the pocket and pulled out they key card. Light reflecting off of it. Then turning it over. "This only goes to the first basement level." She stated, looking up at Kimmel, who looked somewhat ashamed.

"The other two are scattered around, the last time I checked they were with two other colleagues of mine." He said, thinking for a minute, looking left and right. It was unsafe to be standing here out in the open like this, but it seemed pretty quiet.

"And...what are the names of the other two?" Regina asked, also looking around, eyeing the windows warily.

"One of them is Dr. Snow and the other is Dr. Skye." Regina nodded, then asked. " Know where the elevator is?" Nodding Kimmel turned his back to her, obviously feeling he could trust her. "Yeah, I'll show you the way." He said as he turned the corner and disappeared, Regina on his tail. Looking left and right. Was it her or was it a little too quiet. No it was definately too quiet. Watching as they came to a door, Kimmel put in a code and the door slid open, revealing the outside. Regina rolled her eyes, oh boy noe she really had to keep her guard up.

"It's just over here." Kimmel said point to a building across from them. While Regina eyed the brick walls around them. Her thoughts going to those allosaurus' those fuckers were known to jump and for their thick, armor plated skulls.

"Com on lets go!" Kimmel urged, beckoning her ahead of him, when she thought of something. What if she did come across and they did meet a gruesome fate, how would sh know it was them? Turning to Kimmel.

"" How will I know its the doctors if they..."

"Cease to be? Well we all have our names embroidered under our pockets. See?" he said, pointing to the words sewn in black underneath his pocket. Nodding Regina that turned away, just as there was a loud thump, followed by Kimmel's terrified scream. Quickly turning around and came face to face with an allosaurus. The allosaurus snorted and turned away from Regina without much reguard for what the woman might do as it turned to Kimmel, who struggled to his feet, eyes wide. Just as the allosaurus lunged at him, grabbing the doctor in its jaws and began to crush the screaming human as Regina raised her gun and took aim at it side and pulled the trigger. Letting out an enraged roar, dropping the bleeding doctor and turning to Regina, just as her ammo clip went dry.

"Fuck!" Regina cursed and fumbled for another clip, backing away from the advancing reptile. Reloading, she opened fire again, bullets through its unarmored side, but it would not go down. Growling Regina watched as the allosaurus swung its tail at her, catching her in the ribs, knocking her back against the wall, her head slamming hard against it. Slowly dropping to the ground, Regina watched as the allosaurus closed in on her. Just as she lost consciousness. The allosaurus roared triumphantly and continued to close in on Regina, when someone fired on it, bullets ripping through its side and with a final roar it went down, blood pooling around it. Stepping out of the shadows Gail looked down at the conscious Regina before holstering his weapon and picking her up.

"Fancy meeting you here." He muttered and headed toward the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Rick regain his composer, his heart still pounding. Pushing him self off of the wall and checking his ammunition. He was good to go. Looking left and right he decided he would go right, it may lead outside but hey it could also lead some where else. Just as there was a loud hissing noise and he quickly turned around, just as the raptor swiped at him. Claws raking across his right shoulder, barely breaking the skin. Raising his weapon and pulled the trigger, bullets tearing through its throat. After the raptor had been done away with Rick turned back to the door and opened it. Almost releived that it didn't lead outside as the smell of blood and decay reached his nostril. Grimacing as he looked around the room, bodies of humans and dinosaurs were scattered everywhere. Blood spattered on the walls. Most of the human bodies barely resembled anything remotely human any more, most of them were too shredded up as if someone tossed them through a paper shredder or a wood shipper.

Looking away from the bodies, he made his way across the room and up some stairs. When something shiny caught his eye. Kneeling down and picking it up, it was a key. Turning it over in his hand, hopin to figure out what it belonged to, but had no luck with that. Pocketing the ket he took a left to a L shaped hall way. Slipping in a pool of blood as he did so. Landng hard on is elbows. Swearing as he got up and examined himself, as if hing weren't bad enough with dino's running around now he had to slip in someone's or something's blood. What a great day he was having. What next? Was the T-Rex going to drop by again? Just like that there was a loud banging followed by the clicking of claws. Looking over the railing, he saw a couple of raptors down below, followed by two more raptors.

Not bothering to waste ammo on them Rick ran around the corner and to the door. Slamming his shoulder against it and wasn't the least bit surprised to find it locked. Seeing that it needed a key, he imediately stuck his hand into his pocket. Pulling the key out and sticking it into the key hole, unlocking it and ran outside. Taking a deep breath, eyes closed, relieved to finally be outside. Opening his eyes he looked around and then looked up toward the sky, just in case any of those whatchamacallit's decided to fly by. Those flying lizards had the tendacy to pick up and take their prey for a little ride. Knowing that if one of those decided to do so to him, his gun would most likely be knocked out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. So far there were none in sight. Looking right then left. Seeing that he could go left unless he wanted to jump off the balcony, breaking his legs in the process then he'd be screwed.

So right it was, gun at the ready and eyes alert.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

_Running all she could do was run. Her heart pounding in her ears, sweat pouring down her face. As she ran through th trees, branches scratching at her arms and legs. Stumbling over tree stumps and rocks. The sound of thundering footsteps behind her. Her shoulder smashing into a nearby tree. Causing her stumble and drop to the ground. Looking over her shoulder at the thing that had been chasing her. Bright yellow eyes almost glowing in the darkness, black slitted pupils fixed on her, as she backed against the tree, her shoulder throbbing. Eyes standing out against dark red almost brown scales, black marks from the snout all the way to its tail. Opening its mouth, revealing, long white curled teeth. Pieces of unknown meat stuck between its teeth. Roaring the T-rex then lunged at her, closing in on her and lifting her up in the air, swinging her left and right, teeth sinking into her skin then-_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, sitting up right. Hairing falling into her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, brushing the strands of hair out of her eyes. It was then she aknowledged the pain in her ribs, no doubt she broke a few of them with the last encounter with the allosaurus. Her head hurt too, but that was expected for someone who smashed their head against a brick wall.

"Never knew you were one to have nightmares." Someone said, causing Regina to jup and turn to face the speaker.

"Gail..." she said quietly, then noticed his bleeding arm and smirked, swing her legs off the side of the bed she had been laying on.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting hurt around here." She said, standing up. Reaching for her med kit and walked over to him and examined the wund. Then noticed the shoulder wounds. "What did you do? Let your guard dowm?" she asked somewaht smugly. This in turn caused Gail to glar at her then turn away without so much as a word. "Fine don't answer me." She said and bandaged up the wounds, disinfecting thn first.

"There don't and don't let your guar down next time." She said matter of factly. At this Gail scowled and looked to her, this went unnoticed as Regina looked around, obviously confused about her where abouts.

"We're in a medbay, in thw building across from the elevator I assume that's were you and that scientist were headed?" Gail asked. Nodding Regina then turned to him and asked, "What happened to Dr. Kimmel?"

"Dead." Gail stated coldly. "I was about to check and see if he had a keycard for the elevator."

Grinning Regina pulled something out of her pocket and waved it infront of his face before he snatched it from her. "I got it from the doctor before..."

Gail nodded, eyes glued on the keycard in his hand. " This only takes us to basement level A to get to level's B and C we'll have to fine the two others if we want to go any farther." Regina said.

"And where are the other two? Hidden somewhere?" Regina shook her head.

"No supposedly tow other scientists, a Dr. Skye and a Dr. Snow, and just so we don't waste anymore time chit chatting if you find a dead body with their names underneath their right pockets then its them and they might have the keycard in their right pockets as well." She said.

Gail nodded, then followed her to the door. Weapons at the ready, as the two of them made a mad dash for the elevator.

**And here is chapter 9 of Sweet Surrender sorry no romance yet but hey what's the rush this fic has a long way to go before it's over. Okay and this is for ZD Holds up two plushies one of Regina and one of Gail for catching on to two things in the prevous chapter. Also cookies for anyone that can tell me the name of those flying dino' that Rick was refering to, cause dude I can't remember what the hell their called.**


	10. Long Awkward Silence

Disclaimer- I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

_Finally _Regina thought, resting against the cool metal of the elevator wall. Looking to Gail, who was checking his ammo. "Running low on ammo?" she asked. No response, just like Gail to give her the cold shoulder when in a mission like this, or when he was in need of ammunition. Luckily for her she had a couple of clips for his gun, no use to her so why not? Handing the clips to him, which he took without so much as a thank you. Typical of Gail really. Crossing her arms over her chest, eyes glued on Gails' form. Stormy grey eyes fixated on his gun. A slight scar under his right eye frm when he was knocked off the cliff by the raptor on Ibis Island. Slicked back blonde hair, eyes then moved to his muscular shoulders and chest and continued going down past his stomach.

Though it wasn't like she'd admit it to anyone out loud but Gail was quite sexy, too bad about his personality. But hey he wasn't getting paid to be nice and lovey-dovey. _Just like you're not getting paid to eye him up or be attracted to him, he's handsome in a rugged sort of way, he's built too._ Regina had to suppress the urge to grin girlishly. _Yeah and you probably try to picture him naked all the while, what else do you picture him doing girl? Pressing you up against this wall, kissing you roughly while he undresses you and you do the smae to him until you're both completely naked before each other, then he forces you up against the wall again once again and... _

Regina blushed inwardly, trying in vain to push unwanted thoughts away. But the silence wasn't helping at the moment, where was Rick when you needed him? At least Rick was talkitive despite how much it annoyed Gail, but hey if Rick had been here she would be thinking this way. Gail stopped what he was doing and looked breifly over at her. Just a her heart started to pound, and...'those' toughts returned, leaning back against the wall and looked to th elevator doors, jeez this elevator was taking its sweet ass time. _You'd like that wouldn't you? Having him bury his face in the crook of your neck, your hands running down his bare chest, eyes half closed and well let's not go too much into detail shall we? Maybe later. But admit it you'd love to hear him breathing heavily in your ear. The taste of sweat and skin and possibly blood. Whatever turns you on... _Regina looked over to the elevator doors, okay was it just her or was this thing getting slower?

"Sure is taking its sweet ass time isn't it?" Gail growled, looking to the elevator doors as well.

"Tell me about it." Regina growled as well._ Okay I am not sexually attracted to him. I'm- _ she paused her thoughts and busied herself with examining her weapon, just in case her eyes wandered to Gail's form and started blushing like some school girl with a crush on her teacher or something. Maybe this was just a crush, an attraction or just one of those things that if she told anybody they might start questioning her taste in men. Which is why she hadn't dated in a LONG _time. Okay perverted thoughts aside tell me something, what DO you feel for Gail? And don't say its just a crush eithe I know _better. She thought and closed her eyes.

Her head ache was coming back ten-fold. Great and she had no aspirin either. Not like she was going to ask Gail if he had any. Most likely if she did he would tell her to stop being a baby. Something he usually said to Rick when he whined about such things, but she figured he would say the same thing to her, so just had to suck it up.

_Admit it you have feelings for him and it isn't lust either. Come on Regina you may not have dated in a while but tha doesn't mean you're unfamilar with emotions. This is love kiddo. _

She thought. She blinked a couple of times then thought.

_You can deny it all you want, you can say its just lust or attraction nut lets face it you can picture him naked, you can fantisize about him. But lets be honest okay? You LOVE him_! Regina narrowed her and continued to look down. Unbeknownst to her Gail was watching her, his stormy eyes fixed on form, watching as strands of red hair fell in her face.

Supressing the urge to growl as he thought back to before when Rick brushed her hair out of her face. As if the kid wasn't know for pissing him off on regular basis it was his attitude. Now he had a new reason for hating that kid. Courage that kid had courage to do such a thing. Not saying he didn't have courage, he had courage in the ballte feild yes, but when it came to this well...he really wasn't up for such a thing. Okay not true. After not having much emotional contact with his family in his childhood and teenage years tending to make people that way. Than and his father was an abusive drunk Gail had been too glad to know that bastard was six feet nder. While his mother, god knew if she was still alive or not. He didn't give a shit, the woman had turned a blind eye to everything to everything his father did. Selfish woman. Realizing that his mind had wandered to his past. Eyes fixed on Regina, another thought came to mind, what was she thinking about? Or who?

_Wouldn't it be something if she were thinkng about you? She'd probably think you're an arrogant S.O.B or a cold hearted bastard. Nut here's a question WHY give a shit about what she or anybody thinks you never did before._ Looking away from her and looked to the elevator doors. "Slow peice of shit." He murmured.

"You know you can curse it all you want I don't think that'll help make it go any faster." Regina said, surprising Gail. Turning to look at her, a smirk on her lips, eyes narrowed in annoyance, arms crossed over her chest. Gail returned the smirk and looked away._ Ever think you might be going soft?_ He thought _Yes I have but hey deosn't mean I am espeically around her! As attractive as she is I can't...start getting...attacted to her. _He thought, just as a voice whispered. _Attached don't you mean having feelings for her? Come on don't kid yourself you're a human not a machine as much as you want to deny it you've become attracted to Regina. So why don't you plant a big wet one on her lips right here and now? Who knows she might like it. _Calmly Gail tried tried not to let the voice get gthe better of him. Goddamn consciences. She was attractive yes, but she wasn't meant for the likes of him.

_Fine deny it you miserable bastard. Go ahead pretend its just lust or an attraction, but if I were you I'd play it off as lust 'cause well you well you alread know how that goes. Though you are a bit old to be fantasizing about fucking her up against the wall, and I seriously doubt she's one that likes it rough so-_

"Hey Gail you alright?" Regina asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap back to reality and look at her and jerk away from her touch, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well you kinda zoned out for a while there I thought yo decided to take a trip down memory lane while we rode this hunk of junk."

"At that Gal scowled. This in turned caused to shut up and give him a smile. Gail could beleive this, something was definately wrong with him as his heart pounded in his chest and his breathing quickened.

"You sure you're okay? Your face is red." She said, oh great got caught blushing, that or he was coming down with something. Her seriously hoped it was the latter. His heart stopped as she took her glove off and pressed her hand against his forehead. Thinking quickly he gripped her wrist tightly. Tight enough to leave a bruise. Sneering as he looked into her wide, blue eyes and growled.

"I'm fine!"

Nodding Regina backed away from him, pulling her glove back on.

DING!

The two of them looked up a the doors slid open. Followed by a familar hissing noise as both of them readied their weapons. Both thankful for the distraction.

**Well here is chapter 10 of Dinocrisis sorry if there are any spelling mistakes hasno spell check that works so I might just have to install Microsoft word on my labtop later. Anyway thank you ZD for yous help I think its Pteranodon so thank you. Those buggers will make appearence in the next chapters.**


	11. Party Time

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Regina snarled as the elevator doors slid open as the first raptor lunged at them. Pulling the trigger, bullets tearing into its chest with a squeal it dropped to the ground, blood pooling around it. As a second one leapt up at them, Gail took this one down before stepping out and looking left and right, a sound of claws clicking came from the right, aiming his rifle as another raptor leapt out of the darkness lashing at Gail with it's tail, knocking it from is hands before slamming into him, knocking him to the ground. Pulling the trigger Regina watched as it dropped to the ground, retrieving Gail's weapon for him as Gail stood up and gave himself a once over.

"You know." Regina said handing him the rifle. "Rifle works better if you hold it." She said as Gail only sneered and followed after her. Turning the corner a raptors claws catching at her side, leaving three small bloody scratches. Disposing of that one a two ore raptors charged at the two humans, one in front of them the other behind them. Nodding to one another Gail and Regina leapt out of the way, as the two raptors smashed head first into each other. Hissing in anger the two raptors immediately forgot the humans and turned on each other as Regina and Gail tore down the hall, eyes alert the last thing either of them needed was to be ambushed by anymore raptors.

Stopping in front of a metal gate. Regina narrowed her eyes and moved closer to it, reading the sign that said "Warning: high voltage." Keeping her distance she couldn't help but think that there was something of value behind this gate. Just as a raptor leapt at from behind the gate, slamming into it with full force. Grinning as a thousand volts of electricity coursed through the lizards' body. Gail sighed as the raptor dropped to the ground, smoke rising from its charred body. "Mmm lizard extra crispy my favourite." Gail said dully, receiving a disgusted look from Regina that went unnoticed by Gail. Moving past the gate the tow came to hallway shaped like a T.

"So," Regina, hand dabbing at the bloody scratches and was relieved to see that they were clotting already. "Left or right?" She asked.

"I'll take left you take right." Gail said before going in the direction he chose, leaving Regina alone before she went off in the direction she was told to go. Looking left and right, blood splatters on the wall but no dead bodies glass littered the floor before she looked warily to the windows to the right, blood stained the jagged edges of one of the windows, indicating that either one of the raptors got cut leap through the window or some poor soul was dragged out. Looking out the window but immediately pulled away when she heard rustling in the bushes below.

Regina sighed before continuing on, just as there was the sound of glass shattering behind her, spinning around Regina watched as a raptor came at her before pulling the trigger. A single bullet tearing through its throat. Gurgling the raptor dropped to the ground, blood pooling around it. Turning away from the dead lizard Regina came to a corner, looking left down a barren hallway, free of blood splatters, bullet casings or any sign of a struggle. "Well looks like I got no choice but to go this way. Just hope it doesn't turn into a maze, hate those damn things." Regina grumbled. Weapon at the ready as she walked down the hall, which turned right, Regina halted and listened. A distant sound of chirping, peering around the corner Regina groaned in disgust, those small dinosaurs, the compy's or whatever they are, were making a meal out of a dead man, apparently something else had made a meal out of the man when he was still alive and the compy's had helped themselves to the leftovers. Groaning in disgust once again, not much left of the mans face, an empty eye socket where his left eye had been, but what caught Regina's eye was the once white lab coat, watching the small scavengers took off as soon as she got too close, the black lettering sewn above his pocket made Regina's heart skip a beat, the name Dr. Snow etched into his coat, this was one of Dr. Kimmel's fellow co-workers, and no doubt about it that the late Dr. Snow had one of the key cards.

Kneeling down in front of the body, grimacing in disgust as she slipped her hand into the bloodstained pocket, but that feeling soon disappeared as she pulled out a key card much like the one Dr. Kimmel had given her. Pocketing the card before continuing on. Coming to a large elevator door, pushing the down button and waited, praying that this one wouldn't be slow as the last one. Sighing as the doors slid open and Regina walked in, seeing that she could only go a floor down, she pushed that button. Resting against the rusty metal wall, listening to the low hum of machinery. When there was a loud thump from above, followed by the sound of metal being ripped apart, readying her weapon Regina's eyes narrowed as a raptor leapt down from the ceiling as she pulled the trigger.

Click! Regina looked down at her rifle in dismay as the raptor took the opportunity to attack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gail snarled as a raptor swiped at him with its right fore claw grazing his left bicep, not even breaking the skin. Pulling the trigger Gail watched as the raptor dropped to the ground. Stepping over the body of the raptor Gail looked around, glad he had chosen this direction, a control room and Rick wasn't with him, that didn't mean Rick couldn't get down here, reaching for his radio.

"Rick? Do you copy? Over." He waited for a minute.

"This is Rick, over."

"Rick I need to come to the basement level…A." Gail said spying the words out the door outside in black lettering a while ago. "Then when you finally get down here take a left then take a right and you'll probably a door marked control room. I'll be in there, I need help understanding this computer stuff, over."

"Gotcha, over."

Sighing Gail put his radio away and walked over to one of the computers, nothing out of the ordinary all it asked for was a password but as soon as Gail even though of it, as soon as he touched something or tried entering the password he knew, he just knew he would that somehow it'd be his luck that he would unleash some virus or fatal worm, SOMETHING to erase whatever the computer contained. So until Rick got here or IF he got here, Gail would keep his hands to himself. Unless a raptor or something else decided to saunter in looking for a meal. Then his hands would be on his rifle. Sighing he walked over to one of the discarded computer chairs that was off to the side before plopping down in it, eyes on the door knowing he was in for a long wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rick narrowed his eyes as he eyed the map he had found not a while ago, the only reason he didn't ask Gail for directions over the radio. Now he just hoped they hadn't renovated or switched things around, thought Rick didn't think they'd move the elevator. Coming to a door, watching as it slid open, causing Rick to groan as fresh air hit his face, stepping outside, jumping as the doors slid shut behind him. Pressing the button on the side to open and was relieved to see it slid open again. "Good to know that I wouldn't be locked out." He muttered and turned away from the door, keeping an eye on the sky. No pteranodon's in sight, no chance of getting snatched up, but Rick wasn't letting his guard down for anything. Walking over to the elevator and pushed the button and waited for it to come.

Just as there was a familiar roar somewhere in the distance. Eyes widening Rick pressed the button again, silently pleading for the elevator to hurry up. Looking over his shoulder toward the trees as something in the forest moved, causing birds to fly up out of the trees, just as the elevator doors slid open and Rick literally threw himself in, his shoulder slamming into the unforgiving metal. Before pressing the down button rapidly. Grinning as the doors slid shut and he slowly began to descend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Regina growled as she dabbed at the gash across her left knee, nothing that would hinder her walking or anything but it still hurt, landing a well placed kick into the raptors shredded stomach, still not satisfied she planted a few kicks, only when she heard the deceased lizards' ribs snap only then did she feel better. Walking out of the elevator, looking left and right just in case anymore raptors decided to pop out, just as something slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground, but luckily not knocking her weapon from her hands as Regina rolled onto her back as another raptor loomed over her. Pulling the trigger, watching the raptor topple over before getting to her feet and got a good look at her surroundings, large metal crates on either side of her and all around, god only knew what else was lurking behind the crates.

Like allosaurus' or pteranodon's maybe, no T-rex could hide behind the crates, well if to of three were stacked up then maybe. So, picking up the pace, her heart pounding, tearing past a bunch of metal crates stacked on top of one another. Just as they came tumbling down, rolling off to the side, taking refuge behind one of the other crates, weapon ready. As the allosaurus tore through the wall of crates. Roaring as it sniffed the air before looking in the direction if Regina's hiding place before stalking toward the crate and knocking it to the side with it head. Warm breath against her back as Regina got to her feet, reloading her weapon and opened fire, bullets ricocheting off of its armoured skull, doing little or no damage. Cursing Regina repositioned herself and opened fire once again, sneering as bullets tore through its un armoured side, roaring in pain and stumbling, knocking over another pile of crates, dodging left and right as crates dropped to the ground.

Before firing on the allosaurus once again, blood streaming down its dark, scaled hide. Before it dropped to the ground, dead. Wiping droplets of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before moving on, just another of the larger reptiles leapt down from one of the crates, mentally kicking herself in the ass Regina swiftly moved to the side before pulling the trigger. Just as the allosaurus leapt into the air and landed a few feet from Regina, growling as it glared at the human who stood before it undaunted. Watching as the allosaurus closed in on her before Regina leapt to the side and pulled the trigger. One of the shots went wide, ricocheting off of one of the crates, while the other tore through the scales near its spine, droplets of crimson staining the ground.

Growling the allosaurus swung at her with its tail, barely missing her. Dodging to the left as its tail connected with another crate as Regina opened fire once again, bullets tearing through the scales on its throat, a lucky shot, and blood spurting as the allosaurus dropped to the ground with a loud thump. "No more allosaurus' please, I don't want to fight anything with a thick skull. It's bad enough with having a boss with a thick skull." Regina pleaded, looking up at the sky. Sadly her prayers were not answered as another allosaurus leapt up from one of the crate piles and hissed at her as Regina cursed, knowing she had to shoot it before it became a hassle, quick and mean she didn't really want to run from it, she had a theory that like raptors, these guys were relentless in the hunt.

So it was better not than later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gail tensed up as the door slid open instinctively he spun around, weapon raised, sighing as Rick stood there looking surprised, hands up. "Damn man a little jumpy is we? Or did you find a coffee machine and have a little too much?" Rick asked a little hysterical after Gail nearly put a bullet in his head. Then noticed the quizzical look in Gail's grey eyes.

"What?"

"It nearly took Regina and I an hour to get down here and for you it took you…" Gail trailed off and looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes, what the hell, what'd you do slide down the elevator cables pretending to be Spiderman or something? Then imagine you were Superman and pry open the doors." Gail said receiving an odd look from Rick.

"Well maybe it hasn't been used in a long while until you guys used it, so maybe after you guys used it you loosened it up or something." Rick said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway why'd you call me here?"

Without saying anything Gail gestured to the computer, saying no more Rick seated him self at the chair and began to type, when there was a loud beeping coming from the computer on the far right. Curious Rick got out of his chair and walked over to it. Gail close behind. "Shit." Rick cursed, slamming his fist down against the table.

"What is it?" Gail asked.

"Someone's hacking into this computer from somewhere, unlocking the doors."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gail asked with a shrug.

"It _would _if the circumstances were different, but due to the situation I'll say that if I don't do something this whole place is gonna be flooded with dinosaurs and we don't have enough ammo to take any chances-"

WHAM!

Gail and Rick looked to the door as something began to slam into the door as the began to stain under the pressure. Sneering Gail looked to Rick, reloading his weapon. "Looks like the party already started. "Gail said readying his weapon as whatever it was slammed against once again, nearly tearing the door off its hinges, Gail's eyes narrowed. As Rick checked his ammunition before readying himself, just as the door flew off its hinges, four or so raptors came in hissing. The first one leapt at Rick, as he pulled the trigger, bullets tearing through its right. Blood spraying from the empty socket as it dropped to the ground as the second stepped over it, immediately gunned down by Gail, before disposing of the other two.

Just as more began to pour in, the two of them were back to back now, taking down raptor after raptor as their ammo reserves ran out. Rick looked down at his weapon in horror, before dropping it to the ground and felt around on his belt for anything, his pistol, grenades…okay maybe grenades wouldn't work in such a small place, unless they were all out of ideas and didn't want to become dinosaur food. So grenades were out for now. Then his hand grasped his combat knife, ludicrous as it seemed Rick couldn't think of any other optics. Watching as another of the raptors leapt at him, he knew this was suicide but he just had to try.


	12. Got Lucky

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Regina panted as one more allosaurus dropped to the ground, blood pooling around it. Wiping sweat off her forehead, Regina walked past the dead dino's, spying a door across from where she came from, her shoulder slamming into the door, before slamming it closed behind her, leant against it. "Jesus, one thing after another." She sighed, before pushing herself off the door and examined her surroundings. A large medical table sat off to the side, shuddering at the thought of what they might be using it for, she hated to think that they might have done human experiments in here. Walking over to the table, noticing the leather restraints and immediately sighing in relief, so much for human experiments, this thing looked like it was used for animal autopsies.

Moving away from the table, noticing a large shelf off to the left, eyes lighting up as she spied a small bottle of pain killers, some gauze and a couple of syringes along with some homeostatic medicine. Grabbing these items and stuffing them into her med kit, god only knew how long they would be here or what they would run into while they were here. Finding nothing else of use in the room, she headed to the door, opposite of the one she came through, relieved that it was unlocked. Last thing she needed was to go back and end up finding more allosaurus' lurking about, pushing the door open, coming to a large storage room, above her were pipes like the ones back at Ibis Island, a console off to the right, with the same color coordination with the pipes. Walking over to the console, she pushed the red button, the sound of machinery starting up filled her ears as she looked up, and one half of the red pipe was shifting to the other side of the room just above her head.

Pressing the red button again, sighing as she watched the first part of the red pipe returned to its original spot. Pressing another button this time blue, watching as a piece of the blue pipe slid, moving past where the red one had previously been. Getting an idea, Regina pushed the green button next, watching as part of the green pipe slid to the stop before she pushed the red button, watching half of the red pipe from before slid past her, taking its place between the blue and green pipes. One half down, the other half to go. Pressing the blue button again, watching as the other piece of the blue pipe move over, and connecting with the other half.

Then the green and at last the red, Regina rose and eyebrow and heard a beep coming from somewhere down the corridor to the left away from the pipes. Keeping her weapon at the ready Regina walked down the corridor, eying the ventilation shaft above her. Just in case. Another beep, turning another corner, seeing a door at the end of the hallway, finally she was getting somewhere, picking up the pace, just as the doors slid open, as a raptor leapt at her. Claws barely missing her, pulling the trigger, bullets tearing through its throat, dropping to the ground. Stepping over the body and outside. Observing her surroundings, a large metal fence surrounded the courtyard she stood in the middle of; a large warning sign like the one she saw earlier was bolted to the gate. Regina snickered as she looked around the courtyard. A couple of benches scattered about, some tables and chairs, obviously an out door break room.

"Well, it's safe to say the scientists here weren't kept here as prisoners, if spending most of your time a room without windows or something like that, devoted to you work and then take a break outside, surrounded by electrical fence, no these guys weren't prisoners or like…uh." Regina paused, realizing what she was doing. "Great I'm talking to myself, first sign of going nuts." Just as there was rustling in the bushes beyond the fence as yet another allosaurus stepped out of the bushes, roaring it lunged at her, smashing into the fence, electricity coursed through its body. Backing away from the fence the allosaurus glared at Regina, chasing after her as Regina ran down to the end of the courtyard, towards another unmarked building. Frankly Regina didn't necessarily care, a long as it got her somewhere with little or no dino's at all. Pulling the door open Regina darted in slamming the door closed behind her, taking a couple of deep breaths Regina closed her eyes and rested against the door. As the allosaurus roared, enraged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dumb ass." Gail snarled as Rick nursed a profusely bleeding hand, his little idea had been success to a point, defending oneself from a single raptor with a knife was probably easy, if one had knife fighting skills. If not they were screwed.

"Yeah, but it worked didn't it?" Rick asked, still dabbing at the wound. Eyes narrowed at the other as Gail shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah against one raptor, bit against a whole hoard of them?! Jesus Christ you fucking idiot? If you want to die so badly, next time I'll shoot out both of your knee caps and leave you to a T-rex. "Gail threatened, as Rick's eyes widened a little. "Okay, okay sorry, sorry." Rick said holding up his hands in surrender. Sighing Gail headed over to one of the now non functioning computers.

"So what's going on with these computers?" Gail asked.

"Nothing, any and all information theses computers may have contained had been erased." Rick said sadly, as he tapped a few buttons, nothing happened.

"So all the information that MAY have been useful to us is gone, all doors unlocked, usual that wouldn't be a problem, but since this island is crawling with dinosaurs, that just makes things worst, since we're low on ammo. And speaking of dinosaurs that bloody wound of yours, that to you little knife escapade, is probably attracting more of these freaking monsters to our location." Gail growled shaking his head in disbelief. Then added, "Fucking idiot."

"I said I was sorry!" Rick snarled, before tearing off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding hand, before picking up his knife and gun. Sheathing his knife Rick followed Gail to the door, eyes peeled in case. Halls were empty. Stepping out into the hall, grey eyes narrowed, looked down the hall, seeing that it turned right.

"Guess we go right, maybe if we're lucky we'll come across a weapons arsenal." Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe or maybe we'll find Dr. Kirk, or…" Gail chuckled. "What's left of him."

"You got one sick imagination you know that?" Rick said.

"Wishful thinking that's all." Gail stated.

"Ah." Was all Rick could say, now if only things were that easy. Turning the corning come to a door a little ways down the corridor. Gun ready, Gail went to press the button, heart pounding, something was behind these doors, he didn't know what he didn't think he wanted to know what. Just as Rick stepped out in front of him, as a shot rang out, tearing through Rick's right shoulder collapsing backwards on to the ground, clutching at the bleeding wound, blood dripping between his fingers.

"Ah f-fuck didn't see that one coming." He growled through clenched teeth, getting over his initial shock. Gail knelt down beside Rick, gingerly touching his uninjured shoulder. Before looking up just in time to see someone take off, seeing nothing but a glimpse of a lab coat Gail's heart stopped looking down at Rick, seeing the fear in the kid's eyes, but Gail didn't even bother to think twice as he reached into his belt and pulled out two clips, something for Rick's gun and placed them on Rick's chest, while looking in the direction that the person took off in.

"That person…it could've been the good doctor…Rick I'm going after them, I want you to stay here, I'll be right back one I've apprehended him."

"Or b-blow his brains out one of the two? And what am I supposed to do?" Rick wheezed. Blood staining his fingers as he looked up a Gail angrily.

"If any lizards come by use your gun that's why I gave you the ammo, but make it count that's all I got. Maybe Regina will come by and help you out. The only thing I need to worry about is this mission." Gail said before turning away from Rick, as Rick pushed himself up and leant against the wall, getting angrier by the second. Pain shot up and down his arm, feeling light headed and sick. His blood smeared onto the wall as Gail shrugged his shoulders and disappeared. Anger was replaced with fear as Rick looked down the hall, silence right now silence was a good thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gail growled as he darted down the hall he saw the person go, getting angrier by the second, when he caught up with this person and if it was Kirk he would beat him to a bloody pulp. Another shot rang out, Gail leapt out of the way just as it buried itself in the wall behind him. Yep this was either Kirk or a panicked scientist who no longer knew the different between human and dinosaur, a panicked scientist who was shit aim. God he hated scientists, sure they were a lot of use when it came to creating cures and other crap but when it came to defending themselves or doing stupid mad scientist stuff that just straight pissed him off. Shoulder slamming into the wall as he slid to a stop, whoever he was chasing was gone, or so he assumed, for all he knew was that the person was hiding under the desk at the end of the hall.

Suddenly there was a terrified scream, darting around the corner, Gail watched as a scientist, not Dr. Kirk was thrown up against the wall, a lone raptor sink its teeth in to the woman's arm, the woman as Gail soon noticed was trying in vain to fight off the lizard, blood staining the sleeve of her coat. Pulling away from the raptor, just as it leapt at her, hooked talons sliced into her back as she slammed into the wall. Collapsing, the raptor looming over her. Its teeth sinking into her neck before Gail reacted, pulling the trigger once, watching as the lizard dropped to the ground before he walked over to the dying woman, grabbing a hand full of her hair and yanked her head up, pale blue eyes met his grey eyes.

Blood spilled past her fingers, her body trembled. "Where's Kirk?" he growled.

"I-I don't know, fucking Christ this place is going to hell." She sobbed. Blood staining the front of her lab coat, her eyes glazing over before Gail let her head drop; well this was definitely a waste of time, another dead scientist and no leads. Standing up Gail looked behind him, yet another door, rolling his eyes he opened it, coming to heliport, great for when they got what they came for and all was said and done then this would be useful. Gail rolled his eyes again and turned to head back inside, just as there was a loud squawk as something dropped down in front of him.

**Yaay another chapter, still no romance yet but hey I don't think you guys are complaining right? Don't worry I got so many ideas for this fic and more I don't know how to put it on paper well enjoy.** **Gail and Regina pairings rule yaaaaay!**


	13. Headaches

Disclaimer- I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Regina sighed and looked around, bookshelf, bookshelf, empty pill bottles, obviously aspirin, empty coffee cups, and boxes full of mouldy donuts. Either this was the surveillance room or…something. Moving over to the desk, eying the desk, a still steaming cup of coffee sat there, a survivor! Eyes shifting to the screens in front of her, one of the screens showed the door they entered through earlier. Just as that one went blank, the lights in the room going out, leaving Regina in the dark before she went for her flashlight, as slowly one by one the screens went out, but just before that happened Regina caught a glimpse of something on the last screen. A man slumped against the wall in one of the basement hallways, the same basement she and Gail had been in after the elevator ride, upon closer inspection Regina squinted, definitely wasn't Kirk, not with that dark complexion, not with short black hair tied back in a short pony tail, which was…

"Rick!" Regina shouted in surprise, eyes wide. Just as the screen went black. That was Rick and by the looks of it he was hurt and alone, no sign of Gail, knowing him the mission was far more important than the people under his command. _And I have feelings for him why? _She thought bitterly as she looked down around the room. Dread forming in her gut as she caught sight of a staircase. Walking over to it, her heart skipping a beat, darkness was all she saw, a shiver crept down her spine, and she didn't mind the dark it was just that aside from dinosaurs god only knew what lurked there. For all she knew was that one of the scientists could have survived and ended up going nuts or something. Ridiculous as it sounded but not necessary impossible. Shaking her head Regina slowly walked up the stairs, eyes darting left and right, jumping when a rat scurried past her. Sighing as she rolled her eyes as she continued on.

Hoping this was worth her times as she rammed her toe into e nearby table. Then jumping as she caught a glimpse of her reflection and mentally kicked herself in the ass at how jumpy she was becoming. It was so unlike her to let her imagination get the best of her. Maybe she should stop watching those late night thrillers, where the killer lurked in dark areas such as this, waiting for some unexpecting victim or detective to come within there grasp, then WHAM! Ambushed. Not something Regina wanted to experience right this moment but she had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later. Tripping over something, before noticing the door to the left. Reaching for the knob, she heard hissing behind her, not looking behind her as she swung the door open and ran in. The raptor smashing through the wooden door. Hissing as it stuck its head in, glaring at her. Before leaping at her, dashing to the left, nearly smashing into a chair before opening fire, just as the raptor leapt away from the spray of bullets, just the wall opposite of her collapsed and the massive head of the T-rex burst through, roaring malicious yellow eyes pinned on Regina, backing against the wall as the raptor squawked in horror and fled, obviously knowing it was no match for the T-rex.

"Fuck me, just my fucking luck." She cursed and pressed herself against the wall and reloaded her weapon. As it roared again, wood splintering as it tried to force its way toward her, heavy jaws open, warm breath washed over her as it growled before Regina pulled the trigger, taking refuge behind a nearby desk. Bullets penetrating the dark scales on its snout but other than that it had no effect. Taking aim at one of its eyes Regina fired twice before cursing as she tossed the Beretta to the side. "Beretta has no effect dumb ass you should've figured that out by now!" She cursed at herself as she reached for her shotgun and took aim once again, and…direct hit, blood spraying everywhere as the T-rex roared pain, blood spraying from its eye, blending against its scales, large droplets staining the ground. But victory was short lived as it glared at her with its remaining eye, its head slamming into the ground, cracks forming in the floor as Regina pulled the trigger. Just as it smashed its head into the ground once more and that was all it needed as the ground gave out beneath her feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pain continued to course through his arm, his eyes drooped tiredly. When was Gail going to come back? How long had it been anyway? For all he knew is that it had been a day, for all he knew this was just one bad dream. Hoping that he could wake up anytime now, in his own bed arm sore from playing basket ball or something like that. Slowly opening his eyes Rick looked down at the body of the raptor he had taken down a while ago. Yellow eyes staring up at the ceiling during his stay in the hallway a raptor had decided that it was time to make itself known, figuring the injured S.O.R.T member would make an easy meal.

Boy did Rick prove it wrong. Now all there was is silence once again and it was making him paranoid, trying to push himself off the wall but to no avail as he slumped back against the wall, eyes sliding shut once again. His throat parched, lips chapped, wishing he had something to drink. Wishing that he had some pain killers on him as he pulled his hand away from the wound in his shoulder. The bullet wound had stopped bleeding, but Rick he would end up doing stupid to get it bleeding again, blood between his fingers and on the back of his hand was beginning to dry and turn gummy, placing the hand over the wound Rick fought to stay awake as the sound of glass shattering was heard in the distance before he lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gail growled as he struggled out of massive flying reptiles grasp, its talons sinking deeper into his shoulders, his gun clattering to the ground below. Muttering a few choice words as he went for his knife, the blade slice through the meat of the lizards left foot. Startled the pteranodon released Gail, landing hard on his knees Gail ignored the pain and scrambled for his gun as two pteranodon's flew past each other before one swooped down on Gail but Gail was ready as he aimed his gun at it and pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times before the final bullet founds its mark between its eyes. Leaping out of the way as the body came crashing down. Smashing into a wall, blood stained the ground. Smirking Gail looked up as the second loomed over him. Diving out of the way Gail opened fire, bullets ricocheting off the ground as the pteranodon lifted up into the air. Squawking it swooped down again, massive wings folded, long, sharp beak opened, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Gail leapt out of the way once again before taking aim at it from behind. Aiming for one of the joints in its wing before pulling the trigger, bullet tearing through the creatures right wing, causing it to come tumbling down, large smears of blood trail behind it as it came to a stop. Slowly it got to its feet, using its wings to support its weight. Squawking, its head bobbing a it moved toward Gail.

Aiming his weapon at its slender neck before pulling the trigger. The bullet tearing through its throat. Gurgling the pteranodon dropped to the ground, blood spilling from the wound. Eying the sky, Gail sighed, no more pteranodon's. Or so he thought, for all he knew was that there could be a whole flock of those fuckers hiding in the tree. "Best not to stay out in the open like this." Gail muttered, just as there was a loud thundering roar, causing any birds in the trees to take off flying. A little unnerved himself, only one reptile he could think of that could roar that loud was a T-rex and by the sounds of thing it was pretty close, maybe even too close as there was a sound of gunfire, from a weapon similar to Regina's! "Look's like you're having all the fun kid." He murmured; finding himself walking over to the ledge, hoping he could figure out where she was, maybe lend a helping hand.

_What's with you? _He thought. _You say you're all about the mission and yet when one of your soldiers is hurt you leave him behind, possibly bleeding to death. Yet when the woman is in trouble you decide to play knight in shining armour. Thought she maybe grateful for you assistance what is it you want in return? _Snarling Gail narrowed his eyes, catching sight of a building in the distance, as well as part of the T-rex, it had smashed his head one of the walls. Regina was possibly in there, or a survivor, or Dr. Kirk. Aiming for the massive lizards side, as there was a loud crashing noise coming from the inside of the building.

Like the sound of something crashing down. Just as the bullet tore through the T-rex's side, getting its attention. Roaring as it charged in Gail's direction, knowing that in no way could it possibly get anywhere he was Gail pulled the trigger, the bullets having no effect on the dinosaur. Roaring the T-rex smashed into the building, nearly losing balance it did. _Don't waste ammo, they don't affect it, at least not the ammo you hold." _He thought. Looking around, smirking as he spied a door, running for it, the T-rex following him as best as it could. Shoulder smashing into the door, sighing as it slammed shut behind him. A terrified scream came from behind him, making him spin around, facing a middle aged woman, cowering in one corner, wavy red hair streaked with grey, tired green eyes stared fearfully at Gail, a small pistol in one, slender trembling hand. Above the pocket of her coat the name Dr. Skye was sewn.

"Dr. Skye? I've been looking for you…" Gail said, sauntering over to her. As the woman eyed him fearfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regina groaned, shoving smaller bits of debris off of her, thankful that she didn't break her spine in the fall, blood dribbling from her forehead. Her vision blurry, feeling dizzy. Shaking her head, just as there was a click from behind her, blinking slowly turning around, her eyes widening as she looked into the cold blue eyes of Dr. Kirk, a cruel smirk on his lips, pistol in hand, aimed directly at her head. Growling she reached for her own weapon, only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?" Kirk growled, holding up her gun. Sneering Regina lunged at him, but Kirk was faster, his knee slamming in to her gut, before he brought the butt of his gun down on the back of her head. Dropping to the ground, glaring at the soldier as he placed his foot on her neck. Gun aimed at her head and for the second time in her life, Regina felt scared. Here she was vulnerable at the hands of a crazed man. _And on Gail to save you ass, pity, pity this is the end…don't get to say goodbye to my friends…don't get to tell Gail how I feel… _She thought, as her eyes slid shut. Kirk watched as Regina slipped into unconsciousness before slipping both weapons into the waist band of his pants and lifted the woman up.


	14. Almost a Confession

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot and the Oc's. Everything else belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

Regina groaned as she finally came to, Kirk grinned as he sat cross legged in his chair. Resting his elbows resting on the desk, as Regina finally opened her eyes, groaning again. Shaking her head, Regina looked up. Eyes narrowing as she saw Kirk, strands of dark red hair falling out of place. She reached up to brush the strands of hair out of her eyes, only to find her hands tied behind her. Regina tried and tried in vain to free her hands, but to no avail. Kirk chuckled as he stood up, moving around the desk and walked over to her. It was then Regina noticed that her feet were also bound.

"So glad you finally decided to wake up, I was beginning to get bored." Kirk said, standing in front of her, gun in hand.

Regina glared up at him, her lip curled in a sneer as she eyed the gun.

"You know how to use that, Doctor?" She growled, tearing her eyes from the gun and looked up at the scientist.

"You already know the answer to that, my dear. Considering our last meeting, don't you remember? Should I demonstrate how well I use it?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed past her head and buried itself in the wall behind her.

Regina's heart thundered in her chest as she opened her eyes. The barrel of the gun still in her face. Kirk laughed, getting the gun out of her face, tucking it in the back of his trousers. Kneeling down in front of Regina, Kirk looked her up and down.

"Do you know why I haven't killed you yet?" He asked.

"Because you don't have the balls to do so?" Regina spat.

"No, it's because I have this theory about you and your Commander." Kirk said, his eyes fixed on Regina's.

"And what would that be? That Gail only cares about the mission? Well you're right, you don't think he'd come save me do you?" Regina said, quietly looking away for a moment. When Kirk started to laugh.

Looking up at him again Regina raised an eyebrow. _Good lord _she thought _he's gone mad. _Kirk finally composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Well you were already telling me something I already knew. But the theory I have, Miss Regina, is what your true feelings for your leader are. And I don't mean respect or loyalty either. Since I know you won't answer truthfully to me so I'll tell you what I think." He said, as Regina continued to watch him. Kirk put a hand on his chin, his face moving closer and closer to her, a smirk on his lips.

"I think you, my dear have feelings for your Commander. Do you not?" Kirk asked. Regina said nothing, she simply stared up at him. "But now the question is, is it lust or love?" Kirk leaned down, grasping Regina's chin, forcing her to look up at him. Sneering Regina tried to jerk out of his grasp, but Kirk held fast. "This is probably what you wanted him to do to you, isn't it?" His face inching closer and closer to her.

Grimacing Regina pulled away from him. Kirk smiled and grabbed a hold of her face and forced her to look at him again. Tilting his head to one side, his lips brushing against her ever so slightly. Suddenly before Kirk could react, Regina bit him, his bottom lip caught between her teeth. Blood dripping down his chin, pulling away. Dabbing at his lip he looked to her, growling he grabbed her by her hair jerking her head back. Kissing her again, this time more roughly, splitting her lip. Panting he pulled away, and struck her with the back of his hand.

Glaring at him, Regina watched as he stood up, wiping the blood from his chin and walked over to his desk, and opened one of the drawers and pulled out her gun.

"You won't be need this now will?" He asked, walking over to the window and opening it. Tossing her gun out it before closing it again. Regina watched as her gun disappeared from view. Kirk merely grinned and headed to the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got some business to attend to." And then he was gone. Regina sighed, wiping the access blood from her chin on her shoulder, then with much difficulty reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small knife and began to cut away at the rope.

* * *

Gail's was becoming more and more impatient by the moment, as another bullet whizzed past his head in the last five minutes. The woman was hysterical, not even listening to reason when he tried to explain himself to her. Suddenly without so much as a warning Gail fired back, the bullet barely missing her head. Causing the woman to drop the gun, and end up in a trembling heap on the ground. Coming out from behind his cover, Gail walked over to her, kicking the gun away and grabbed her by the back of her lab coat.

"Please, p-please don't kill me. I beg of you." She pleaded.

"Relax I'm not going to waste ammo on you anyway...well..." Gail thought for a moment. "I may change my mind if you don't tell what I want to hear." He said, as the woman took a deep breath and slowly began to calm down.

"So are you Dr. Skye? Or did you just borrow Dr. Skye's lab coat because yours was in the wash?" He asked, letting her go, ready in case she decided to bolt. Making sure to the grab the gun she dropped and put it in his belt before walking over to her.

"No, no I'm Doctor Skye, um and you are?"

"Who I am is not important, what _is _important is what you can tell me about Dr. Kirk. And where he's hiding, I don't have all day to screw around playing hide and seek with him." Dr. Skye nodded and took a deep breath.

"Doctor Kirk, or course the mad scientist of this lab." She scowled.

"And soon to bed dead mad scientist if he doesn't cooperating, and so will you if you don't start getting to the point." Gail warned. Doctor Skye nodded and cleared her throat.

"Anyway all I know is that Doctor Kirk has been planned some big experiment. One that would change the world, but I just thought it was more of his rambling. None of us really knew the truth behind his work behind the Third Energy. And those who did find out too much just up and disappeared. Never heard of again. But before that...before all this happened I received a phone call from one of the missing scientists." She paused swallowing, and waiting before going on.

"He said that Kirk had gone mad, that what Kirk was planning would change the world. But he didn't say it would be for the better. He said that all those that opposed him would pay dearly. I think Doctor Kirk was going to use the Third Energy I mean-" Doctor Skye paused. As she looked to Gail, who waited patiently for the woman to continue.

"You mean he was gonna unleash it on the world, is that what you're saying?" Gail asked. Doctor Skye only nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't know more, I only work in the medical department." At that Gail grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Medical department you say? Well that's just fine, because one of my men is wounded. Thanks to you." Gail said, as Dr. Skye's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, that young man, I apologize I thought you were Kirk."

"Lady, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gail said, as he lead her to where Rick was.

* * *

Regina sighed and rubbed at her wrists and looked toward the door. Seeing that Kirk was probably not going to suddenly appear. Going over to his desk, she began to rummage through the drawers. Looking for a weapon of some kind. Peeking in one of the drawers, finding a small pistol in the bottom drawer. Grinning Regina holstered the weapon and continued to rummage through the drawers. Finding a tazer gun in one of the drawers. _This could be handy, it'd save me from wasting ammo. _She thought, putting it away. Walking over toward the door and and turned the knob, and found, to her dismay that the door was lock from the other side.

Regina cursed and turned away, and looked toward the window. Quickly walking over to the window and was happy to find that the window had been left unlocked. Quickly climbing through the window and landed softly on the grass, looking left and right, noticing a few of the smaller reptiles disappearing into the bushes. Regina became wary of the thundering footsteps off in the distance. She was pretty sure it wasn't a allosaurus, as she tried to find out where exactly she was. Seeing nothing but open field, no buildings anywhere aside from the one she had just came from. Regina instantly wished she had in the room, she could take on Dr. Kirk with her bare hands if she had to. Break his nose, maybe a few rib, or his jaw. Maybe there was something to the west.

Glancing around one last time, noticing no potential threats as of yet. But still Regina checked the ammunition in her newly obtained gun, feeling her jaw drop. Empty. The fucking gun had no ammo in it and...Regina felt around her belt for spare ammo.

"Son of a bitch!" Regina swore, looking back toward the building. Surprised to see Kirk peering out the window at her. A knowing smile on his lips, as he held out the ammo he had taken from her, Regina was half tempted to climb back into that building and beat the living shit out of Kirk for her ammunition.

If it wasn't for the thunder footsteps getting closer and closer. Glaring at the Doctor one last time as the T-Rex came crashing out of the trees. Regina's eyes widened as the T-Rex eyed her, without a second glance at Kirk, Regina turned around and began to run, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Knowing that running may turn out to be futile, as the T-Rex roared. Regina's heart thundered in her chest, eyes darting left and right as the Rex slowly closed in on her.

That's when he foot met nothing but air, glancing down long enough to see the ledge she had nearly fallen off of. It wasn't a very far fall, but she didn't exactly feel like smashing her head open, or end up in the river and end up drowning. Then Regina looked behind her, as the T-Rex continued to advance. Curved teeth gleaming in the sunlight as it roared again. Instinctively Regina backed away and ended up tumbling down the ledge. Jagged rocks slicing into her arms and legs more, Regina continued to tumble down the slope, her head smashing against one of the many rocks and came to a stop.

Blood trickling down her forehead, as her eyes closed, losing consciousness once again. The T-Rex roared, frustrated before turning away, looking for much easier prey.

* * *

Gail watched, impatiently as the woman fixed up Rick, a dead raptor lay off to the side. Rick looked up at Gail. Blood stained his hands, but neither man said anything as Dr. Skye bandaged him up.

"Wh-what happened?" Rick stammered, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You got hurt, the doc here has been working on you for a while." Gail told him.

Rick blinked, then turned to the woman who busied herself fixing him up. "No offence lady, but you're way too old to be Regina." He slurred. The woman glanced up briefly, shrugging and said,

"Sorry to disappoint, but your boss is making sure I stick around and fix you up." She said.

"Anyway are we done here? I don't want to stick around long enough for any dino to come and sniff us out." Gail said. The other two nodded. "Good," he said, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and turned to Dr. Skye. "I'm gonna assume that being an employee here you have a key card?"

Dr. Skye looked to Gail for a brief moment before reaching into her breast pocket. Her eyes widening in realization. "Ummm, I seem to have left it in my office, would the two of you be able to meet me there? I'll get it from my office." Gail was about to say something, when Dr. Skye cut him off. "I'm armed and I know my way around." She assured him.

"Very well," Gail sneered, his rifle aimed at the doctor, finger on the trigger. "But if you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot you." Dr. Skye nodded, somewhat undaunted, as she turned toward the door and left the room. Leaving the two men alone.

Gail growled in frustration, then turned to Rick, who had passed out once again. Holstering his weapon and struggled Rick's prone form up, slinging his uninjured arm over his shoulder.

"Goddamn, kid you're heavy." He grunted. But managed to lift Rick up and make his way over to the elevator.

* * *

Dr. Skye sighed as she watched Gail turn around the corner. That man was something else, and here she thought her ex-husband was bad. Sighing she shook her head. No need to lose concentration, especially right now. Heading back up the stairs, to where Gail had found her cowering when he had chased her, and past that and on to the roof.

Walking over to the edge, eyeing the rusty old ladder warily. Turning to the sky, keeping an eye out for pteranodons. Placing her gun her gun in her belt and climbing down the ladder. Trying her hardest to not looks down. Sighing in relief when she finally reached the bottom, turning away from the ladder, seeing the large field before her. No buildings in sight. Yet grabbing a hold of her gun and heading to the west.

* * *

Dr. Kirk grinned as he turned away from the window. _Well that was fun. _He thought. Heading toward the door. _One down two to go. Let's if those two can make it out in time when I set the self destruct system soon. _He thought. Reaching into his left back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, sticking a cigarette between his lips. Then pulled out a lighter and lit it, then after all was said and done he would head to the building off to the west. Where he knew a helicopter would be waiting.

Then would fly to the nearest facility, where he knew he could continue his research, he had made sure to back all his data onto one of the computers the last time he was there. Kirk grinned, yes things were going smoothly for him.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded her, she didn't know where she was, didn't know what was going on. It was completely quiet, suddenly she felt something brush against her neck. Jumping she spun around, coming face to face with Gail, his eyes remained cold and emotionless as he looked down at her. He blink slowly as he tilted his head to one side. His lips pressing against her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, as his lips trailed up her neck to her jaw._

_Opening his eyes, he grabbed a hold of her chin, tilting her head up, his lips parted ever so slightly. Regina closed her eyes and rested her hands on his bare shoulders. It was then she noticed that he was without his shirt. Pulling away, she looked him up and down, noticing a few scars adorning his chest. Her fingers trailing down one of the scars, her lips pressed against his. Then suddenly he was gone, disappeared into thin air. _

_Regina's eyes widened as she looked around the man. But saw no sign of him. Regina's heart pounded._

"_Gail!" She called. "Gail, where are you!" No response._

"_Gail, Rick , anybody!" Nothing, by now Regina was becoming frightened. Where was she? Why was it so dark? Suddenly she felt something grab her shoulders and spin her around. _

_Regina screamed, looking at Gail, or formerly what was Gail. His was decaying, maggots were crawling through exposed muscle. His eyes usually cold, where now nothing but empty sockets. Large cuts riddles his body, his hands gripped her shoulders tightly, nails digging into the sin, drawing blood. Blood streamed down his cheeks like crimson tears._

"_You..." he rasped angrily, his rotting face inching closer and closer to her. Regina recoiled as the smell of rotting flesh filled her nostrils. "You're...the reason I'm dead, Regina. You decided it was wise to turn your back on us, figured you'd run, try and save yourself."_

"_No," Her voice was barely a whisper. "I didn't, I didn't kill you, I didn't run. Please you got to believe me." Trying to pull away, she didn't dare look away. Growling Gail shoved her on to the ground, had he still had eyes he would've looked down at her disgust, before turning away._

"_I would have never hurt you Gail, nor would I hurt Rick." She swallowed and added, "Gail, I love you."_

_At that Gail looked down at her. "Yeah, that always seem to be that way. Next thing you know the woman who says that usual end up betraying you with out so much as a care as to what would happen." And with that he was gone. Leaving Regina alone._

_

* * *

_

Dr. Skye sighed in relief, as she finally found the bridge with little to no trouble. Looking down at her arm, where a compy had just bit her above the wrist. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. Reaching the bridge, she took one hesitant step, then another, keeping an eye out for any of those aquatic dinosaurs. The last thing she needed was to end up being dragged under water by one of those beasts. Swallowing she quickened her pace, sighing when she made it across safely.

Spotting a building in the distance, she began to jog, just as she heard a loud roar from behind. Cursing she picked up the pace, she didn't dare look behind her to see what it was, or how close it was. All that mattered to her was getting to that building. Just as something leaped out in front of her. The large allosaurus let out a roar and snapped at her, just barely missing her. Reaching for her gun, she pulled the trigger. The bullet catching the allosaurus in the side. The bullet had little effect on the reptile. Cursing again she darted past it and continued to run.

Her heart pounded in her chest, sweat poured down her face. The dinosaur gave an enraged roar and lunged for her again, the end of her lab coat, the fabric as she tried to pull herself free. Finally freeing her arms from the coat, stumbling a little and continued running. The allosaurus soon forgot the discarded lab coat and resumed the chase. Dr. Skye nearly cheered when she finally reached the building, reaching for the door and pushed it open. As the allosaurus closed in as the heavy metal door slammed shut.

She sighed, resting against it for a moment, but jumped when the allosaurus slammed against it. Luckily the door held fast, giving her at least some time. Regain her composure, she looked around, spotting some stairs leading up to the second floor. Jumping again as the allosaurus slammed against the door again. Placing a hand on her chest, she quickly made her way to the second floor, stopping half way up, looking over the railing. Silence. Did that thing give up? Or way it looking for another way in? Spying an open window to the left, she peered out it and looked down. The allosaurus was still there, but it was no longer ramming the door, instead it was staring off towards the forest it emerged from. Then she heard it, the thundering footsteps of something. Something big, a T-rex? No this sounded...different. As she thought this, a large reptile charged through the trees. No, it definitely wasn't a t-rex. It was somewhat smaller. Dark grey in colour, with a sail on its back, like a bipedal dimotrodon, a long with a long snout. With sharp, straight teeth.

Now she knew what it was, spinosaurus. Suddenly without much hesitation the spinosaurus lunged at the stunned allosaurus, lunging head first into the smaller reptile. Knocking it over onto its side, the allosaurus roared in terror at the larger reptile loomed over it. Figuring it best that she get out of there before she was noticed. Dr. Skye turned away from the window and ran down the stairs again, she knew for sure there was a good chance her key card may be down stairs. That and until that beast was gone she wasn't going to walk past the window and get noticed.

Just as something smashed through the wall, looking over her shoulder she screamed. Sure, the allosaurus may not have been able to break in, that didn't stop the spinosaurus from breaking through though. Blood covered its snout, indicating that it had killed the allosaurus. The spinosaurus sniffed the air, as Dr. Skye quickly made her way to the elevator and pressed the down button, hoping it wouldn't see her.

Quietly urging the elevator to hurry up, she didn't dare make a sound. Ding! Suddenly the spinosaurus turned it's head in the direction of the noise, roaring as it spotted the scientist getting into the elevator. But before it could move the doors had slid closed, and the elevator descended.

* * *

**Well, well, lookie here! I finally updated Sweet Surrender. I apologize to the overly long delay, life got in the way. But I would still like to thank the people to Reviewed this story. Speaking of stories, I suggest you check out Midnight Larkin's The Art of Goodbye. A short Regina x Gail fic. An awesome little piece. Now I'm gonna go before this Authors Note ends up being long then the damn chapter. But please feel free to R/r, constructive criticism is appreciated. Cause hey it's been since 2007 or 2006 since I've last update. And given the fact that I had the early shift at work this morning. I KNOW there will be mistakes in the last little part. Well goodnight. Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, the next chapters will be better, I promise.**


	15. Savior

Disclaimer-I only own Dr. Skye. Everything belongs to Capcom.

Gail looked at his watch for what must have been the third time. Wondering where Dr. Skye could be, she was supposed to be here by now. While Rick lay off to the side, still unconscious laying off to the side of the elevator. His gun lay on the ground next to where he sat. Running a hand through his hair, his thoughts going back to Regina, as the sun began to set. Wondering just where in the hell the red headed woman could have been.

For all he knew was that she could be dead somewhere, maimed by a dino on this island. Or being held hostage by that sicko Dr. Kirk. Suddenly Gail looked up as he heard foot steps coming in this direction. Hoping that it was either Dr. Skye or Regina he stood up and headed toward the door, ready to chew either one of them up. When the door opened, revealing the one and only Dr. Edward Kirk. He sneered as the younger man drew back his fist and swung at Gail. Who quickly caught his wrist and snapped it. Crying out in pain, Kirk dropped to the ground, clutching his injured wrist.

Looking up at Gail, a smirk on the older mans face. As Gail drew back his fist and punched him square in the jaw. Kirk collapsed again, blood trickling down his chin. Laughing Kirk struggled to get to his feet, as Gail slugged him again, knocking him down once again. Blood spilling from his nose and down his lab coat. Laughing again Kirk finally got to his feet, looking briefly up at Gail and spat. Gail merely wiped the bloody spit from his face and looked to the young man. He wouldn't beat him too bad...yet. He need the doctor to answer a few questions before he decided to break every bone in his body.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to you lady friend, aren't you?" Kirk asked, smirking when he noticed Gail's eyes widen slightly.

"So that's why she's late. I was wondering why little miss scientist was. Let me guess you ambushed her and are holding her hostage somewhere?"

Dr. Kirk looked at him for a moment. Then burst out laughing as Gail waited for him to respond.

"Honestly, I don't think that little red headed friend would actually be classified as a scientist. I mean yes she's smart, but probably not smart enough to understand any of it, let alone what I've been thinking." Kirk chuckled, nursing his injured nose.

Gail rose and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at Kirk. "Are you saying that Dr. Skye isn't a scientist?"

At that Kirk's eyes widened and he removed his hand from his face, and continued to look at Gail, whether determining if this was some kind of trick on Gail's part or not. His lip then curled into a sneer, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed.

"Dr. Skye, you say? You know I'm not surprised, I mean you've couldn't possibly have gotten this far without the help of that little bitch. But no worries, seeing as your little talkative friends there isn't doing so well, and with that red head wench being dead being dead. There's nothing else for me to do but kill you." Kirk said, as Gail stared at him, his heart stopping.

He glanced down at his feet, seeing the gun that Kirk dropped he knelt down and grabbed it. Jaw clenched as he eyed the scientist.

"I-I think you're full of shit." A faint voice spoke up. Both men turned around, seeing Rick, now conscious. His gun held loosely in his hands. Scoffing Kirk then turned his attention to the young man.

"Now why would you say that, my good man?"

"Because even though it's possible, there's a good chance she may still be alive. So you watched Regina get chased by some big ass reptile and assumed she would die. But she has done this twice before, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she walked through one of these doors and blew your brains out right now." Rick said, sweat pouring down his face.

Kirk seemed undaunted by what he was saying though. Biting his lip as he stared down at the wounded man. Kneeling down so that they were eye level.

"And what make you so sure?" Not waiting for a response he added, "It wouldn't be because you two rely on her so much to help you. To help you get out of this situation alive, to help you obtain information on me, on what I'm doing here? I mean for a woman she's tough, and to a point yes she survived through the Ibis Island and Edward Island incident. But eventually her good luck will run out and believe me it just did, boy. She was most certainly crushed in the massive jaws of that rex by now." Kirk said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly he was lifted up and spun around, coming face to face with Gail once again. Cursing at the older man slugged him once again, causing him to slump against the wall. Rubbing his jaw, he chuckled.

"And you so cared for her, did you not?" He sneered.

Gail said nothing as he advanced, dropping his gun on the ground. His eyes burning with hatred for this man, for everything he had done. For creating the Third Energy and for wanting to unleash it on the world. For saying such thing about Regina.

_I know you're not dead, Regina, hurt maybe. Maybe you're busy hacking into some files about third energy. Or maybe fighting lizard after lizard. _Gail though, his fist connecting with Kirk's face over and over again.

* * *

Regina screamed as she jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face. A dream that's all it was, a dream. Wiping the sweat away, her fingers brushing against something sticky on her forehead. Pulling her hand away, her fingers coming away red. Then looked at the rock that she smashed her head against when she tumbled down the slope. It too was stained red.

"Great," Regina muttered, "and me without aspirin." Standing up she looked around. "Now the question is, where the hell am I?" She asked, getting to her feet. Climbing up the ledge, Regina peered over the edge. No sign of the t-rex, quickly pulling herself up and brushed dirt off her legs.

"I'd better keep moving, I'm unarmed and I don't think a tazer will do much good." She said, looking to right, since going left would lead to a dead end. Giving a quick scan of her surroundings, seeing no hostiles of any sort. So without so much as a second thought Regina headed in the only direction she could go. Keeping an eye out of any dinosaurs.

Dr. Skye sighed, hand on her chest, as the elevator continued to descend. But she knew she would eventually had to go back up to the second floor, and she hoped to god that the spinosaurus would be gone by then. Or maybe like the t-rex it wouldn't stop hunting her until she was dead. Pieces of her stuck between its teeth.

Every once in a while she would hear its roar echoing through the elevator. Sending shivers down her spine. Just as the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Cautiously looking around, she saw nothing that could be a threat to her. Slowly stepping out, her heels clicking against the ground, the sound echoing off the walls. Gun in hand, using her other hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. Stopping when she head something, a clicking noise, followed by a hissing coming from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with a lone raptor.

Hissing the raptor charged at her, pulling the trigger, the bullet tearing into it's shoulder. Hissing it lunged at her again, knocking her down, its teeth sinking into her left arm, the gun slipping from her grip. Its talons digging into her sides. Screaming she tried in vain to fight off the lizard. The raptor eventually let of her arm and looked down at her. Her blood staining its teeth, grunting she placed both hands against the things neck and tried to push it off of her.

Growling the raptor bit down on her right hand, taking it off. Blood sprayed everywhere, as Dr. Skye looked down at where her hand used to be, then up at the raptor. Yellow eyes gleaming in satisfaction as it devoured her hand. Eyes wide, she quickly crawled out from underneath the raptor. Blood spilling on to the ground. Leaning against the wall, Dr. Skye looked around for her gun. As the raptor lunged again, claws digging into her stomach, its teeth clamping down on her face. She screamed as the raptor tore her apart.

Regina sighed, she stood near a river, looking at the bridge, wondering just how stable it was. She moved toward the bridge, just as a long serpentine neck rose out of the water. Regina's eyes shifted from the dinosaur to the bridge, the plesiosaurus was then join by another and another. All looking at her with hungry eyes. Taking a deep breath she made a mad dash for the bridge. The plesiosaurus' growling in anger as Regina made it to the other side, not stopping until she was far enough from the river. Only stopping to catch her breath, resting against a tree, panting heavily.

Running a hand through her hair, noticing a couple of the trees that looked like they had been knocked down recently. Her eyes widened, as she pushed herself away from the tree. _Don't worry, it probably wasn't even a t-rex, hell for all you know they could fallen on their own accord. _She tried to assure herself. Her heart began to pound. _Then again that would be too obvious now wouldn't it? Now I got to watch out for the reptilian pea brain. God doesn't it ever quit? _Quickly passing through the two down trees, looking a head and grinning in relief as she saw a building off in the distance.

Picking up the pace once again. Suddenly hopeful. _Maybe they'll have some sort of weapons arsenal of some sort. Or maybe some sort of communications to call for help. Or maybe a helicopter. Or I really shouldn't be picky, a hovercraft of sorts would work too. Maybe a boat. And you know once I reunite with Gail and Rick I'm going to finally tell Gail how I- _Those thoughts soon faded, as she got a better look at the building. There was a large hole where the door used to be, a dead allosaurus lay on the ground. Torn to shreds. A loud roar echoed from inside, followed by thundering footsteps, well it wasn't a t-rex, but a spinosaurus.

The dinosaur growled, looking left and right, not seeming to notice her. As something charged out of the bushes at the spinosaurus. Now there was a t-rex, roaring the t-rex lunged at the spinosaurus. As the spinosaurus charged right back at it. The two massive lizards colliding, the t-rex's teeth sinking into the back of the spinosaurus neck. While the spinosaurus lashed out, its teeth grazing the rex's neck. Growling the two of them pulled away, saliva dripping from their mouths, as the t-rex slammed into the spinosaurus, knocking it down. Regina finally tore her eyes from the fight and looked at the building, then back at the fighting dinosaurs.

_If I'm quick enough and they don't see me, I should be able to get in there. _She thought, as she took a couple of deep breaths and sprinted towards the building, praying that they wouldn't see her. As she got closer and closer to the building.

* * *

Gail growled, as he watched Kirk take off in one direction. Then looked down at his bloodied fists. Satisfied he wiped blood from his face on the back of his sleeve, and took a deep breath.

"Do you think Regina's still alive?" Rick asked from where he sat.

"I honestly don't know...but..." he paused. "I hope so."

Rick chuckled and then started to cough. After calming down, Rick looked up at Gail smugly. "Always knew you liked, or should I say loved her." Gail turned and glared at Rick, then sighed.

"Okay, and what if I do?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest.

Rick suddenly burst out laughing, clapping his hands together. "I knew it, I knew it, finally the truth comes out."

Gail stared down at Rick. Sneering at him before turning away. " But just so you know," Rick said, calming down. "She has feeling for you too."

"How much blood have you lost exactly?" Gail asked, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"What? I'm not delirious Gail, it's true. I saw the look in her eyes when we talked at the coffee shop, she loves you." Rick swallowed before continuing. "After all that can be expected you know, you saved her how many times on Ibis Island? And remember when you got injured, saving Kirk from that falling debris? Remember when you didn't want to give up and want to go after him? But who stopped you from getting killed, and bring back Kirk?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrows as Gail shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, okay you have a point Rick, now will you shut up?"

Rick merely laughed as he looked off in the distance.

* * *

Regina gave a sigh of relief, hand on her chest as she rested against the wall of the elevator.

"I never, ever want to do that again." She muttered, her heart thundering in her chest. Luckily the dinosaurs had taken no notice of her as they continued to fight.

Ding!

Regina's eyes snapped open as the elevator doors slid open. Regina stood there, staring at the elevator. Gun at the ready, her eyes darting left and right. No threats, no nothing. Still cautious Regina walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. Listening to the low hum of the elevator, her heart skipping a beat as the doors slid open. Regina waited, in case raptor or something else jumped out at her.

Slowly she stepped out of the elevator, noticing something a little further down the corridor. Picking up the pace, she stopped in front of a dead raptor. Yellow eyes stared up at her, blood pooling around it, slowly stepping over it. Regina then spotted a woman's body, slumped against the wall, blood staining her lab coat, and the walls and floor around her. Slowly Regina walked over to the body, maybe it was her Dr. Skye. Pushing the body onto her back, she was surprised to see the woman's chest rise and fall. Her right hand was missing, her left one held a small gun. Green eyes blinked and looked up at her, blood trickling down her chin.

"Y-you must be the missing Sort member, aren't you?" She rasped. Regina nodded and grasped the woman's uninjured arm. The gun clattering to the ground. "I suppose you're also looking for the key card, right? The one you need to work the elevator, the one your friends are waiting at." Her breathing had become laboured. Regina nodded, the woman chuckled turning her head and was silent for a moment, at first Regina thought she had past. When she looked at her again, a distant look in her eyes.

"I-I was going to retrieve it when that lizard attacked me. Go to down the hall past us, then a right, then...another right until you come to a large door. That's where my office is, the key card will be on my computer desk. And this," she said, picking up the gun she had dropped. "Is yours, seeing as you are unarmed." Then reached into her pocket for spare ammo.

Regina took the ammo.

"There are two more clips in my office as well." The woman added, and then she was gone.

Sighing Regina stood up and headed in the direction the scientist had pointed her in. Gun at the ready, turning around the corner, Regina could help but things were quite, too quiet, and too...clean. No blood, no bodies, no anything. Kind of odd considering what was going on outside this building, it was then Regina wondered if there were anymore survivors left in this place. Taking another right, Regina looked up at the large double doors before her and walked up to them.

The doors sliding open, quickly she past through them. The doors sliding shut behind her. The lights were out, but the computer screen off to the side gave off enough light for her to see. Carefully walking over to the desk, she began to search it, now where did she say the key card was? Something shiny caught Regina's eye, looking to the left she laughed. The third key card was now in her possession, and now they would be able to get where they needed to be. Maybe find away to stop Kirk once and for all. _Maybe we'll find away to stop him from unleashing Third Energy against the world. Or...maybe it's already too late, maybe there's no way to stop it._ Regina shook her head._ No, let's try and think positive, there must be away, we just got to look for away. _Pocketing the key card and sat down in front of the computer and clicked on one of the files. Nothing of importance, just dinosaur species, allosaurus, tyrannosaurus, triceratops, spinosaurus, giganotosaurus, etc, etc. Dino breeding habits, and what not. Regina raised an eyebrow. _What the hell were they planning? A dinosaur theme park? _She thought, as she closed the file. Then noticed another computer, off in the right corner, stacks of paper covered the desk.

Walking over to the desk, Regina caught sight of a picture amongst the paper. Picking it up, her eyes widening as she looked down at the smiling Dr. Skye and Kirk embracing, Kirk was looking down at the woman lovingly. Shuddering she put the picture back down on the desk and sat in front of the computer. Eyes wide, Regina spotted a button that said activate security cameras. Pushing the button, Regina smiled as the security cameras turned on.

The several screens on the opposite wall lit up. Startling Regina, her hand instinctively went to her gun. Then sighed in relief, her hand falling to her side. _Maybe I should have turned on the lights when I first walked in. I would've saved my self the heart attack._ She thought to herself. Walking over to the screens. One of the screens off to the left showed outside the facility, the two dinos were gone, a large blood stain on the ground but no bodies. Regina figured that the two of them had up and given up a long time ago. She sighed in relief, good, that meant she wouldn't have to deal with them later.

Suddenly something caught her eye, looking to one of the screens off in the corner, grinning as it showed a dock, and to Regina's absolute surprise, a boat. Smiling Regina looked to the corner of the screen, seeing the words building # 2 in the corner. _Well there's a boat we can use to escape this- _those thoughts were soon forgotten as she looked to one of the other screens. _Building number three? Fuck! Maybe that's where Kirk will be heading, where he plans on finishing his work. God only knows where this place is. _She thought, as she turned away from the screens, then walked back toward the desk she had been at.

Wondering what Kirk's plan was exactly, searching through the drawers, finding next to nothing in any of them. Aside from a few paper clips, some elastic bands and other odds and ends. Standing up, Regina sighed and headed for the door. When a loud hissing greeted her from the other side of the door. Reaching for her gun, she opened the door and stepped out, pulling the trigger as the raptor lunged at her, the bullet tearing into its throat. Gurgling the raptor dropped to the ground. But it was soon followed by another, that lunged at her from behind, it's claws digging into her side, stumbling Regina spun around and aimed her gun and fired. The bullet whizzed past the raptors head and buried in the wall behind it. Then it too was joined by two more raptors, the three of them hissed and prepared to pounce. Cursing Regina noticed the controls to the force field wall beside her and instantly went for it. Pushing the button and grinned as the first raptor smashed into the force field full force and dropped to the ground.

Regina looked down at it and turned away and headed for the exit, walking past the body of the dead scientist and to the elevator. Gun in its holster, thoughts going to Gail, she wondering if he was okay, wondering he had ran into Dr. Kirk. Hoping that he had ran into Dr. Kirk, and was currently giving him a taste of his own medicine, and maybe ending that bastards life in the process.

_Gail, _Regina thought, a blush creeping up into her cheeks. _Even though he's such a cold hearted bastard and a complete hard ass. I find that I have feelings for you. I love you. _Regina thought and grinned to herself. _God, I'm pathetic, I'm in love with my boss, my boss who only cares about the mission. I sure no how to pick them. Why couldn't I choose a guy who a complete ass, oh wait, never mind. Trying this again, why couldn't I find a guy who was...god I don't know. Why'd it have to be him? _She asked herself, as her heart began to pound again.

* * *

Gail sighed and looked down at his knuckles, by now they had stopped bleeding and stung only slightly. Gun in his hand and he looked in the direction Dr. Kirk had took off it. Gail grinned, satisfied with what he had done, god it had felt so good, breaking his nose and probably several other bones in his pretty boy face. He had enjoyed watching as blood spilled on to the doctors white lab coat, bright blue eyes wide in terror as he ran off. Gail was tempted to shoot him but had thought against it, it would be hard to hunt him down now, just follow the crimson droplets, maybe he would find him cowering behind some tree. Maybe he'd just have to hunt him down and put a bullet in his head. Or his gut, maybe he'd take out his knees, and watch as he tired to limp away.

Watch as he crawls across the ground, blood staining the grass. Blood...a bright red, red like...Regina's hair. Gail instantly realized what he was doing and quickly clear his head. _I think I'm going soft. _He thought. _She's just a woman, a woman under my command. A very beautiful woman, strong and intelligent and very capable of handling herself in situations like this. With a little help from me, or Rick. _He thought, scratching his chin. _Why the hell am I thinking about her? Okay, I have respect for her. A lot of respect for her, it doesn't mean anything. So why am I constantly thinking about her, Christ it's starting to piss me off. What am I? In love with her? Honestly I sincerely doubt she'd feel the same way._

Looking down at his gun, and rechecked his ammunition. _There's no place in this world for love. _He thought bitterly.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 15, unfortunately Gail and Regina haven't reunited yet, but at least we know that they have feelings for each. Well I know you guys didn't have to wait long for this chapter, but still sorry for the delay. Funny thing is that I wrote the first four pages of this chapter AFTER I had updated chapter 14. R/r**


	16. Goodbye Rick

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Regina sighed as she stepped out of the elevator, and headed toward the front of the building and headed back toward the bridge. Heading toward the first building, She was half way to the building when she heard a loud roar from behind. Turning around, she saw a allosaurus coming at her. Regina glanced at her hand gun and cursed. Before running, the allosaurus giving chase, roaring in anger. _Great, just great, if it isn't T-rexes or other big dinosaurs, it's allosaurus' and raptors. _She thought and continued to run, heart thundering in her chest, sweat pouring down her face. Matting her hair to her face, she suppressed the urge brush it out of her face. The allosaurus' thundering footsteps echoed in her ears, as she pumped her arms, trying to put as much distance between her and the reptile and wondering why? Why she had to get out of bed today...

* * *

Dr. Kirk growled as he looked in the mirror. Blood caked his face and hair. His nose was broken, his right eye was swollen shut, his lip split and half his teeth were knocked loose. Half of his ribs were either cracked or broken, he couldn't tell. His right wrist was broken too, coughing Kirk spat out blood. He would have to make a trip to the med bay after he cleaned himself up, he'd definitely need a cast or something.

And what about Regina? What if what that boy said was true? What if she was still alive? Somehow Dr. Kirk didn't think that all impossible for someone like Regina. Kirk gritted his teeth, as he made his way to the med bay. When he heard a screech, turning around, just as the raptors claws sank into his shoulder. Quickly backing away, Kirk watched as the raptor prepared to strike at him again. Turning around he ran, the raptor close behind.

* * *

Regina groaned as she tripped over a tree stump. The allosaurus was still a ways away, but it was still coming. It was only a matter of time of time before it reached her. Quickly getting to her feet, she continued to run, seeing the ledge she had previously fallen off of, knowing that she just might be able to climb it, with some difficulty. Making her way to the ledge and slowly began to climb it. As the allosaurus closed in fast. Regina groaned, she hated mountain climbing, but what she hated more was going the allosaurus' gullet, shuddering Regina picked up the pace. Jagged pieces of rock digging into the palms of her hands. Gritting her teeth, blue eyes wide in terror. The allosaurus stopped at the bottom of the ledge. By then she was only half up and out of its reach.

The allosaurus roared in rage as it watched its prey escape. Regina groaned as she finally reached the top. Climbing over the ledge and plopped down on the ground. Panting heavily, she stared up at the sky, then after a few minutes dusted herself off and continued on. Handgun in hand, her shoulders sagged warily, all she wanted to do was rest for a few minutes, five or maybe ten? But she knew she couldn't, at least not right now. Maybe when they got to the boat they'd finally be able to rest. Regina growled and trudged on, still wishing she had stayed in bed as the sun began to set. She was bloody, bruised and covered in dirt and grass stains.

If she kept this up her clothes would end up being torn to shreds and she really wasn't in the mood for being embarrassed. Stopping, Regina listened, nothing there was so sounds of birds or any other signs of life. She stood there for a little longer, then continued on, seeing the building in the distance. She began to run, eager to get to the elevator and to where she needed to be.

* * *

Gail sat down next to Rick, his eyes closed, his bandaged arm had stopped bleeding. But Gail knew that it would probably start bleeding again if he didn't take it easy. Running a hand through his short hair, Gail now wondered where the doctor was and if she had found what she was looking for. _Or maybe she's ran into some trouble. Raptors or T-rexes, or maybe Kirk himself. After all she isn't exactly trained in combat you know. If this goddamned hadn't gone and got himself injured, I could have protected her. Okay...something is seriously wrong with me, why am I stopping myself from going after her, to baby sit Rick? He shouldn't have gotten shot in the first place. _He thought to himself.

_Then again it could have easily been me. And I guess I shouldn't be so pissy about it then...that's it I'm going soft. First feelings for a female subordinate, not I'm feeling sorry for the smart ass punk. _Gail smirked, and turned to look at Rick. Finding the younger man leaning against him, dark eyes remained shut.

"Awww, well isn't that just the cutest, and I don't have my camera with me." Someone spoke.

Looking up, Gail saw Regina standing there, hands on her hips, looking a little worst for wear but hey at least she was alive.

"Regina," Gail said, getting over his surprise and clearing his throat. "Christ, kid you look like shit."

Regina smirked, then looked to Rick, concern etched on her face. "How's he doing?" she asked. Gail shrugged.

"I don't know, he stopped bleeding and-"

"I'm fine." Rick muttered and opened his eyes, smiling at Regina. Regina knelt down and smiled back at him, then looked to his his injured shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? Looks like a pretty nasty wound." She said, pointing to his shoulder. Rick looked down at his wound, and shifted his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"I think I'll be okay, through and through, didn't hit the bone." He said, as Regina helped him up. Nodding his thanks, Rick looked to Gail. "So, fearless leader what's our plan?" He asked.

"Well first we wait for Dr. Skye-"

"Um," Regina muttered, cutting Gail off as she pulled the key card out of her pocket. Taking it, Gail looked at Regina oddly, as Rick snatched it from him and turned it over in his hands and sighed sadly. Seeming to know what happened, and instantly remember Tom. Their fellow agent, who had gone under cover and spied on Kirk, and had ended up getting injured. Then sacrificed himself to save Rick.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed. "If only I hadn't gotten shot, then we could have gone with her, and be able to protect her." Regina gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, there's no use crying over spilt milk, shit like this happens all the time." Gail spoke up. Rick only glared at him.

"But anyway," Regina spoke up. "I know of away to get off the Island, there's a dock, near the third building. That will be where the dock is."

Gail smirked, and rolled his eyes. "Great, for all we know that building is where Kirk plans on unleashing the Third Energy on the world." Regina and Rick looked to Gail, shocked.

"Hey, what are you talking about? What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"I agree with Rick, Gail. What are you talking about?" Regina spoke up.

"Gail sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Very well," he said. "I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

Kirk growled, as he looked at the ripped sleeve of his lab coat, as blood well in the wound he received from the raptor. The said raptor was ramming against the securely locked door behind him. Firmly placing a hand to his wound, as the raptor gave a frustrated roar and walked away. Or so Kirk had thought, as he headed toward one of the cabinets in the room. Unlocking it, he opened it revealing a med kit, grinning Kirk opened it, his grin disappearing.

There was barely anything in it, just a roll of gaze but that was it, nothing to hold the bandage in place. Grabbing the gaze, Kirk looked around the room for anything to keep it in place. As blood continued to drip down his and on to the ground. Rummaging through one of the other cabinets on the other side of the room. Paper, pens, more pens, paper clips. Nothing. Maybe the desk. Kirk walked over to the desk, knocking papers off of the top of it, and began to rummage through the drawers. Laughing triumphantly, as he grabbed a roll of duct tape.

"Not exactly the best thing I can think of for this thing, but it'll have to do until I can reach the third site." Fixing up his arm, he grinned and examined his work.

Just as something rammed the door. His eyes widening, the raptor had returned, hissing hungrily as it rammed the door again. And here he was, unarmed, injured and trapped. Now if only this room had windows that he could climb it'd be okay. But of course he just _had _to choose the room that had absolutely no windows. When suddenly got an idea, what if he hid behind the door, no maybe behind the cabinet beside the door, and then when the raptor burst through he'd run past it. As the raptor slammed against the door again, his heart pounded as he slowly moved toward the cabinet.

Suddenly with a enraged snarl, the raptor slammed against the door. Finally breaking through the raptor hissed and fixed its gaze on Kirk. Heart thundering in his chest, Kirk ran past the raptor and down the hall, the lizards claws swiped at him, tearing at his lab coat. Causing him to stumble, regaining his footing, Kirk rounded the corner, looking for away to escape the ravenous lizard.

* * *

Regina looked to Gail, then to Rick. Disbelief etched on her face.

"You're...kidding right?" She asked, glaring at him, as Gail shook his head.

She should have known, Gail never joked, hell he never smiled. Shoving him back, Regina repeated her question, hoping that the scientist she had gotten the key card had gotten her fact wrong. Gail merely shook his head, glaring at Regina.

"I'm merely tell you what she told me. I know I don't joke, Regina." He said, and then turned away from her.

Regina glared at him for a few more minutes, then sighed in defeat, no use taking it out on Gail, it wasn't his fault.

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy? God only knows what's lurking on that Island, probably some goddamned super dinosaur or something." Rick said, as Gail and Regina only stared at him. "What?There could be something like that. Remember what Regina told us about Edward Island-"

"This isn't Edward Island, Rick." Gail said sternly. "We may or may not end up facing some of the dinos at Regina faced on Edward Island. Or we may not, and if we do, you know what we'll do."

"Yeah, let Regina handle it, cause you know at taking card of those bigger lizards." Rick said, grinning as Regina looked at him horrified.

"_What!_" She shrieked, her hands balling into fists as moved toward Rick, who quickly backed away, hands held in front of him. Gail moved in between the two before Rick could feel Regina's wrath.

"That's enough you two, Jesus Christ this is like having a couple of over grown children. And Rick if it comes to that we _will _help her out, don't even thinking of backing out." He said, his face inching closer and closer to Rick's.

"If you do," he snarled. "So help me god I'll shoot you myself." Rick merely nodded as Regina got in between the two of them, pushing Gail away from the younger man, her hand on his chest, as Gail stared down at her.

Regaining his composure Gail swatted her hand away and turned toward the elevator doors before them. "So, kids, are we gonna sit here and argue, or continue with the investigation?" He asked, as Regina looked at him oddly. Rick only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here before something ambushes us." Gail only rolled his eyes, as the elevator doors slid open, the three of them filing in. Regina handing Gail the key card, who nodded his thanks and slid the card into the slot underneath the buttons. Sighing as the doors slid shut.

_Finally, _she thought. _We're finally getting somewhere. _Sighing as the thrum of machinery filled her ear. Opening her eyes, she looked to Rick, who was leaning heavily against the wall.

"Hey, Rick, are you sure you're alright?" She asked him.

Rick only nodded, giving her a reassuring smile, as the elevator slowly descended down to the lower levels. She then looked to Gail, who was staring intently at her, arms crossed over his chest as he looked her up and down.

"I'm amazed." He muttered, eyeing the scratches and tears in her clothing, making her feel a little uncomfortable, not that she didn't mind having his eyes on her. But still it did make her feel a little uncomfortable.

"That with all you've gone through, and with all the tears in your clothing, it's amazing you're not completely naked." He said, as Rick chuckled.

"Actually I think what Gail is trying to say is that he's disappointed that your managed to stay on." Rick said, as Gail glared at him, Regina only rolled her eyes.

"Rick, I am _this _close to blowing your brains out if you don't shut up." The older man warned, holding up his hand, showing his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. Rick just snickered, as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

All three of them looked around, nothing. Slowly walking out Gail looked around again. Weapon at the ready, they stood in the middle of a large walk way. A few blood splatters here and there, a few shell casings, the railing to the left and bent and smeared with bloody hand prints. Looking over the edge, he could see a couple of raptors roaming around below. A few of them were feeding off of one of the scientists, who had probably taken a wrong turn or something. Some other raptors were perched on some of the crates that were scatter all around, some lay dead, compy's feeding on the remains.

The smaller reptiles usually retreated when ever something larger came too close. Gail also noticed that some of the crates were stacked on top of one another, high enough to reach the walkway they were on.

Beckoning the other two over, Gail continued to look down at the floor below.

"So, fearless leader, what's our next plan?" Rick asked, as Gail finally tore his eyes from the carnage.

"We find that boat and...find what ever information we can find on that other Island." Gail said, as Regina stood by his side and looked down at the floor below.

"And what if we can't find anything? I mean aside from location? What then?"

Gail turned to her. "Then we still head on, just because we have no information doesn't mean the mission is over, Regina." He told her. Regina merely rolled her eyes and moved away from the railing.

Rick looked around, biting his lip, eyeing one of the crates to the far right of the walk way that lead to a door, that had the words: Crane control room. Etched above the door, making his way over to the doors, he then caught sight of something shiny on top of the crates. Squinting Rick got a closer look, and then laughed triumphantly, getting Gail and Regina's attention.

"Shhhh!" Regina hissed, and pointed to the raptors below. Several of the lethal lizards looked up, searching for the source of the noise. Rick blushed and looked apologetic, then pointed to the crates.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina walked over to him, and saw what he was pointing at. Two brand spanking new machine guns, along with a couple of clips. Reaching for them, Regina nodded her thanks to Rick, as he disappeared into the room, while she examined her new toys, a goofy grin on her face. Gail walked past her, giving her an odd look, as he too entered the room. Regina blushed and soon followed after.

* * *

Kirk grunted, as he leaned against the wall, blood spilling from the wound on his side. Staining the wall he was leaning against. Squinting Kirk pushed himself off the wall and hurried down the hall towards his office. He needed to grab a few files before making his way to the heliport on this building. Even though his piloting skills weren't that impressive, but as long as he remained airborne he didn't really care. Hand pressed firmly against the wound, grimacing. _If it isn't one thing, it's another. _He thought, the raptor was gone, but Kirk wasn't going to let his guard down for anything. Most of the doors were locked, but god only knew what lurked behind them.

Kirk jumped slightly as something slammed against one of the locked doors, and secretly wished he had kept Regina's gun. Picking up the pace, Kirk rounded the corner, taking note of the large window to the right, and caught sight of something moving out there. He quickly took a step back, as a large reptilian form burst through the trees and came right at the window. Kirk's eyes widened, as it's head smashed through the window. A t-rex, one that looks worst for wear, large bite marks on its face and neck were bleeding profusely. Probably from fighting with another dinosaur, Kirk screamed and ran as far away as he could from the window.

The t-rex roared, enraged. Snorting it snapped at the scientist, who cowered against the wall, trembling.

* * *

Regina looked around the room, the crane controls for the crane sat in front of them. Peering out the window at the floor below, at the raptors milling about. Then looked to the left, a large door, blocked by several large crates. Narrowing her eyes, Regina looked down at the controls in front of her. She knew how to work one of these, so for her, it was no big problem. Gail looked to Regina, waiting patiently for her to start.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Hurry up and unblock it so we can continue on." Nodding, Regina worked at unblocking the door, as he turned to Rick, but said nothing.

Arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed. Something was definitely wrong, the crane hummed to life, as Regina continued to work.

* * *

Kirk screamed again, as the t-rex snapped at him, yellow eyes burning into his. Roaring lunged again, Kirk remained pressed up against the wall. Sweat pouring down his face, swallowing Kirk quickly looked down the hall. Then back to the t-rex, who was now watching him. Maybe he would be able to make it down the hall, away from the t-rex, still pressed against the wall, he slowly began to inch away. The t-rex still watching him very closely. Growling every once in a while, when he was finally far enough away from it, he ran.

The t-rex roared again, the sound echoing off the walls. Rounding another corner, Kirk slammed into the wall hard, trembling Kirk slid down to the ground. Running a hand through his hair.

"Now...that was a close one." He muttered, the t-rex's roar still echoing in his mind as he wrapped his arms around himself.

* * *

Regina sighed and rubbed at her eyes then yawned. Gail turned to her and looked at her oddly. Noticing that he was staring, Regina just stared right back at him for a good while.

"What?" She asked, after a while.

Gail only shook his head and turned away. The screech of raptors soon got their attention. Peering out the window, they saw one of the raptors perched on some of the crates, staring right at them, mouth hanging open.

Suddenly the raptor leaped to the left and disappeared from sight. Regina sighed and reached for her fire arm. As something slammed into the door. Opening the door, Regina saw the raptor, preparing to ram the door again as she pulled the trigger. The bullet tearing into the dinosaurs side. The raptor staggered a little, before toppling over onto its side. Hissing the raptor struggled to get back up. As Regina placed her foot on its neck, gun aimed at its head and pulled the trigger. Brain, bone and blood sprayed every where, some of it splattering onto her clothes and face.

Grimacing, Regina used the back of her hand to wipe it off. As Gail stepped out of the control room and observed the mess in front of him, then looked over the railing. Several raptors were hissing in anger at losing one of their own. Several of them leaping up to where the soldiers were. Two of the raptors hissed, one raptor stood between Gail and Regina and the door. While the other stood in front of them, blocking any escape. Opening fire, Gail took down both raptors quickly. But those two were quickly replaced with two more, as Regina took those out, just as one was about to pounce on Gail. Who nodded his thanks.

Regina sighed, and looked over the railing, no more raptors from what she could see. Suddenly she was knocked over the edge, quickly grabbing a hold of the railing and pulled herself up. As Gail opened fire on whatever had knocked her over. Then reached over and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her up.

"You okay?" he asked, once Regina was back on solid ground. Hand on her chest she nodded. Gail scowled, shaking his head at her. "Next time pay attention, I can't..." _I can't lose you...I don't know what I'd do. _He thought, as Regina looked up at him expectantly. Waiting for him to finish.

"I can have you dying on me, Regina. It'd end up being only me and the annoying dumb ass." He said, as he turned ans was about to head back to the control room, when Regina spoke up.

"Why'd you pause?"

Stopping in his tracks Gail turned to her. "What?"

"Why'd you pause mid sentence when you were giving me hell back there?" Regina asked.

Gail just stared at her, brow furrowed in thought, now where was this coming from?

"I was thinking of what to say." He answered.

"Liar." Regina growled, as she walked up to him, weapon still in her hand. Gail looked down at her, her blue eyes burning into his, as she continued to stare at him. "What are you really thinking, Gail and don't give me that I'm think about the mission bullshit either." Holstering her weapon she placed her hand on his shoulders. Gail jumped slightly, looking down at her hands, then back to her.

"What do you want me to say? Regina did you suffer a severe blow to the head or something? Do you have any idea where we are? What we are in the middle of? Not exactly the best place to be talking about ones feelings. Now snap out of it." He scolded, grabbing her by her wrists, trying to drag her back to the room. But Regina held fast.

"What do you feel about me?" That stopped him in his tracks, still holding on to her wrists as he looked into her eyes again.

Regina continued to look up at him, her head tilted to one side.

"Regina...I...I have no time for stupid questions. You are are soldier so..." he paused, turning around. "Start acting like one." He said from over his shoulder. Before heading back into the control room, leaving Regina alone to her thoughts.

_Well, I can honestly say, that was a stupid thing to do. _She thought. _What was I thinking? That'd he actually admit that he has feelings for me, as if he has feelings for me, get real you stupid cow. _Mentally kicking herself as before following after Gail.

Gail didn't seem to acknowledge her presence as she entered the room. His eyes burning holes in the back of Rick's head, as Rick worked to unlock the door.

"Sounded like quite a party out there." Rick said, not looking away from his task.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad, nothing we could handle right, Regina?" He asked. She nodded, staring out the window. Rick was almost done, a few more crates and he'd be done. Looking around, Regina spotted a waste basket.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to it. And god knows why, but for some odd reason she suddenly felt compelled to rummage through it. God only knew what she hoped to find, peering into the trash can she spotted...nothing. No big surprise there, not ever a piece of paper or pop can.

"Fine anything useful?" Gail asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Regina only shook her head, and moved to stand beside him. Looking at the various buttons on the console beside her. Rick glanced up,

"You okay? You looks kind of depressed." He stated.

"Huh?" Regina murmured, looking at him.

"I said-"

"Hey, Rick are you finished clearing the way?" Gail interrupted, moving to stand on the other side of Rick, staring down at the younger man.

"Almost," Rick answered.

"Then I suggest you hurry and finish up, save the chit chat for later."

Narrowing his eyes, Rick returned to his work. Gail glanced briefly to Regina, who refused to meet his gaze. Probably focused on something else. Sneering Gail, turned fully toward her.

"Hey Regina, where's your mind at?"

"Hmmm?" He murmured again, looking at him for the first time, since their discussion.

"Umm, that's the second time you've said that, been zoning out have we?" Rick asked, not looking up from the controls.

"Seems like it," Gail growled, ash he looked back to Regina. Regina merely turned and walked away from him, growling, he walked over to her and spun her around so she was facing him. Face inches from hers, he growled, "I don't know what's going on with you Regina. But I want you to snap out of it, this is not the time to be daydreaming."

_God, why? Why do I have to be attracted to him? _She thought.

"Hey!" Gail shouted, making her jump. Blinking a couple of times, Regina looked around, then blushed.

_Must have been daydreaming. _She thought.

"You okay Regina? You look a little pale." Rick asked, as Gail glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." She told him.

"Like I really give a shit, I'm tired too, but you don't see me daydreaming, now do you?" Gail said, his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them roughly. Getting her attention. "Listen, Regina I don't know what's going on with you, but I want you to get your act together. Or I'll have to do something about it."

Pulling away from him, she looked up at him. Eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, Gail. A little worn out but I'm focused."

"Could have fooled me." Rick piped up.

"Really Gail, I'm fine. I'm not going to zone out at the worst and end up getting devoured by a t-rex of something, or get ripped to shreds by a raptor. Or anything else like that." Regina assured him.

Gail's lip curled as he reached for his pistol and aimed it at her head. The cold metal of the barrel pressed against her forehead, but Regina stared at Gail, unmoving. Just seeming to know, that unless it was Kirk or someone else. Gail wouldn't have it in him to pull the trigger...she hoped. At least not to one of his soldiers.

"You'd better not, cause if you do," his face inching closer to hers. "I will not hesitate to shoot you, there's no room on my team for people who can't stay focused." He warned and holstered his weapon. The two of them staring at each other for a little while longer, when Rick spoke up.

"Uh...Hey lovebirds."

"Shut up, Rick."

"Sorry, but I just wanted you to know that I've finished clearing the way. So if you want to we can make our way down stairs. Or I could go on a head while you to kiss and make up for whatever happened out there. Because frankly, the two of you weren't like this before the raptor ambush. By the way what _did _she do to rub you the wrong way, Gail?" He asked." Did she grab your ass or something?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

Rick just shrugged his shoulders and looked to Regina for answers. But Regina said nothing. "What's the matter fearless Leader? Wouldn't you appreciate a beautiful woman like Regina putting her hands on you? Or is she just a little too young for you?" Rick taunted.

Gail's face reddened, placing a hand on the butt of his gun. Regina remained silent, looking from Rick, to Gail back to Rick.

"No need to be embarrassed, Gail, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean look at her," Rick said, gesturing to Regina, who stood there. Arms crossed, watching as Gail was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Hell if I were I would be insanely happy to have a woman like Regina attracted to me. I mean who wouldn't want a woman who can kick prehistoric lizard ass and look good doing it? Bruises and scrapes

aside? I mean hey anyone else would have been freaking out and curling up into the fetal position, but not her. Come on, Gail quit fooling yourself, you know you want her." Rick said, as Gail's face reddened even more.

Regina felt herself blush a little and turned to Rick, placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Rick, you're my friend and I love you and such. But I really think you should do as Gail says and shut up." She said, smiling up at him sweetly. Rick just stared at her for a minute, then grinned. Undoubtedly noticing the blush that tinted her cheeks red.

"Ah, I see how it is-"

"Could we just get going?" Regina asked, turning to Gail. "I don't want to be here any longer than we need to." Rick nodded, knowing when he had gone too far. And followed her out. Followed by Gail, reaching out, he grabbed Rick by his collar.

"You're damn lucky Regina stopped you, you annoying little bastard. If she hadn't..." He growled, as Rick look down at Gail's gun and got the hint. Nodding, Rick pulled away from Gail and followed Regina.

Regina continued on, looking left and right as she crossed the walkway. Stopping when she heard a loud squawk from above and looked up. And cursed, pteranodon, the flying reptile stared down at her with big black beady eyes. And squawked again and unfurled its wings and dove down towards her. Landing on the walk way with a thud, snapping at her with small, sharp teeth that nearly caught a hold of her hand. Suddenly there was gunfire, knocking the pteranodon back. Bullets tearing through its chest, and throat, blood spilling onto the ground. The bird toppled to the ground, dead. Nodding her thank to Rick, the trio continued on, when they finally came upon another room. Opening the door, the noticed stair leading down to the lower level. Descending down the stairs, noticing blood splattered on the walls and stairs.

Rick jumped as a compy darted out from underneath his foot. Continuing until, making sure not to slip on the blood. While taking not of the various scratch marks on the walls, and on the railing. Finally making it to the bottom and opening the door.

"I do hope we're close to getting out of here." Regina muttered. Gail only nodded in agreement and took the lead and headed toward the door that Rick previously cleared. His weapon at the ready, as the doors slid open. And all that greeted them was darkness.

Regina's heart began to pound, watching as Gail searched for a light switch, sighing in relief when he finally found one. But her relief was short lived, when she looked around the room, her jaw dropping. Sitting in the middle of the room, curled up and sleeping was an allosaurus. The larger reptiles eyes were shut, and Regina had to wonder how it had gotten in, when she spotted a large metal door that had been torn of its hinges.

Regina looked to Gail, as Gail stared at the slumbering reptile. Reaching for gun and slowly moved to the allosaurus' side and pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing into it's side. Blood pooling around it, turning to Rick and Regina and sighed, "Can we continue on now?"

Nodding the two of them entered the room and looked around. Regina took the time to peek into the room the allosaurus came from. Seeing movement in the distance and quickly retreated back into the other room. A roar echoed in the distance. Placing a hand on her gun, as Gail stared at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Just a tad jumpy are we, Regina?" Rick asked. Regina just shook her head.

"So, any particular reason why we're just standing around a dead dino. Doing nothing? Why don't we head for that door and mosey on out of here." Rick said, nodding to the door opposite from the door they came through.

Nodding, Gail walked over to the door and opened it. Only to be knocked back by a raptor, that had been hiding behind the door. Its claws slicing into his right shoulder. Grunting Gail fought to get the raptor off of him. Shouting Regina opened fire, the raptor toppling off of Gail, who stood clutching at his injured shoulder. Pulling his hand away, revealing a deep gash. Blood streaming steadily from the wound.

"It's not too deep, it should stop bleeding eventually." He muttered, and turned back toward the door and looked around, no more raptors waiting to ambush them. Opening the door further and walked in, followed by Regina and Rick. Rick jumped once again when he heard another loud squawk, and looked up near the ceiling. Expecting another pteranodon.

But saw nothing, another squawk, spinning around, searching for the source of the noise. Just as a large glob of...something was hurled over the edge of the railing on the second floor. And hit the ground with a splat, Rick watched as whatever the substance was splashed on to his boots, it was yellowish and sticky and Rick instantly thought of the little spitting lizard from the Jurassic park movie. Another loud squawk spooked him, causing him to spin around, looking for the source of the noise. Whatever it was, it was screwing with him.

"Hey, Regina you wouldn't know what the hell is making that squawking noise, would you?" Getting no response from her Rick looked around, his heart skipping a beat.

Neither Regina or Gail where anywhere to be seen.

"Regina! Gail! Where are you!" He called out, hoping to receive an answer. Maybe he should have been paying attention to what his comrades had been doing instead of trying to find out what that noise was. Just as something leaped onto his back, small claws digging into his back. Looking over his shoulder, seeing a small, brown dinosaur staring back at him with big yellow eyes.

Only unlike some of the other dinosaurs Rick had seen this one was different, seeing as it had a beak and a small fin on top of its head. Squawking again the dinosaur jabbed at him with its beak, growling Rick grabbed it by its head and threw it off of him. The dinosaur struggled to its feet and lunged at him again, but this time Rick was ready and opened fire. Blood spilled onto the ground as the bullets obliterated its stomach, the dinosaurs body slammed into a alcove behind it and dropped dead. Just as another dinosaur leaped out at him from the shadows. Claws sinking into his right thigh, kicking it off of him, and was about to dispose of it when another one leaped on him, followed by another and another and another.

All sinking their claws into him, tearing at him. Letting out a scream as his gun slipped from his fingers, dropping to his knees. Trying in vain to reach for his gun. One of the little dinos biting at his neck, when-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Two of the dinosaurs dropping off of him, startling him, as the leaped off of Rick and charged at their attacker, another round of bullets and those were quickly disposed of. Wiping the blood from his eyes, looking up at the sound of footsteps. Blinking he looks up, seeing Gail look down at him with a disapproving look in his eyes. Regina soon joined him, kneeling next to Rick, looking him over.

"Man, they ripped you apart pretty good, didn't they?" She said, wiping some of the blood off of his cheek. "But luckily it's not too serious, goddamn oviraptors."

"So, what happened, Rick?" Gail asked. "You lag behind and they ambush you or what?"

Rick swallowed, knowing Gail would chew him out for getting distracted, but he was used to it by now. "Sorry, I heard squawking and...and I kind of wasn't paying attention. So, here's a question for _you _Gail, how far did you get before _you _realized I wasn't with you?" Rick asked.

"A little ways, until we heard you scream." Regina spoke up. Gail looked to Regina, obviously irritated that she answered for him.

Seeing Gail glare at her she added, "But you know how Gail is. _Always _about the mission. He _was _going to leave you behind. No big surprise there, huh?"

By now Gail was standing next to her, eyes still burning into hers.

"Geez, Regina, I never thought I'd see this side of you. What's the matter love birds? Trouble in paradise?" Rick taunted, as Regina finished patching him up.

"Shut it, Rick!" Gail growled, then sighed. "Are we ready to move out before anymore of those things come along."

"So, uh, where did you guys disappear to?" Rick asked, standing up.

"There's a door behind the stairs, so while you were zoned out Gail and I had gone through there." Regina told him. Moving back toward the door, waiting for the others to join her.

Gail gave Rick one last look before following after her. Sighing Rick soon followed them, watching as Regina opened the blood stained door. Rick rolled his eyes, looking around him once more, you'd think they'd make it a bit more visible in a place like this. Jumping as the doors slid open, and recoiled as the smell of decaying flesh washed over him. Regaining his composure as Gail and Regina entered the room with much hesitation.

_Probably got used to the smell on their first time through. _He thought, giving the room one last look before following the other two. As the doors slid shut behind him. A hoard of compy's scattering every which way. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, everywhere. Rick grimaced as he stepped one of the bodies, a security guard. He could no longer tell if it had been male or female, the body was too mutilated. The face horribly disfigured and covered in blood. Blood had stained the guard uniform, Rick didn't doubt that raptors had killed this guy, judging from the claws marks on the abdomen, to the spilled intestines.

"Rick! Come on!" Regina called after him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Running to catch up, Rick just shrugged his shoulders looking sheepish.

Regina sighed, turning away from her friend. _Looks like I'm not the only one who's out of it. _She thought, looking past Rick, spying another door behind. Moving past him, the blood stained door opened and Regina walked through, Gail looked to Rick briefly before following after her.

"Regina, what the hell?" Rick exclaimed, looking to the red headed woman. But Regina had already was too preoccupied with the computer console in front of her. Rick's eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen. Pushing Regina out of the way Rick laughed. It was a map! A map of the entire complex.

"What is it?" Gail asked, moving to stand beside Rick and peering at the screen, smirking. "About time, now we're getting somewhere, Rick can you print these?" He asked.

"One step ahead of you, boss man." Rick said, feeling a little bit better. Regina stood off to the side as the map was being printed out, and quickly snatched it up, folding it and stuffing it in her pocket.

Without so much as a word, Regina headed for the door once again and down the hall. Gail and Rick looked to each other, then followed after her. Ignoring the shouts for her to stop, turned the corner, pulling out the map and studying it for a bit. While waiting for Gail and Rick to catch up, Panting Rick came to a stop, trying to catch his breath. As Gail moved toward Regina, grabbing a hold of her arm, jerking her toward him, almost making her lose her balance.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, as Regina pulled away, rubbing her sore arm.

"Uh, going to the docks, _that's _where the boat is and _this," _she said, gesturing to the map. "Is showing us the way to the said docks, dumb ass." She muttered. Glaring at her Gail snatched the map from her grasp and examined it.

"Well we are close." He said, folding the map and tucking it away and turning the corner.

"Hey, Regina, "Rick spoke up, placing a hand on her arm. "Is everything alright? I mean what's with you? Aside from PMS is everything okay with you and fearless leader?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Rick don't worry about it." Regina assured him. She gave him one last look before following after Gail.

"I can't help but _be _worried, you're not acting like yourself." He muttered, not convinced.

After several twists and turns they eventually came to the docks, a large boat greet the trio. Rick couldn't help but break out into a grin at the sight of it. They were one step closer to getting to that other Island and putting an end to all this. Looking outside he saw that the sun had set, yawning tiredly Rick stepped onto the deck and looked around. The boat itself was in pretty good shape, aside from the fact that it looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"What do you think Rick? Can you operate it?" Gail asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rick said, smirking. "Of course I can operate it, hell even _you _can operate it."

"Well that's always good to know, "Said Regina. "In case something happens to you. We won't be stranded."

Rick just look down at her, as Regina shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'hey it could happen.'

"Okay, then what are we waiting let's get out of here." Gail said. Nodding the three of them boarded the boat, Rick at the controls. The machine came to life, now it was Regina's turn to grin, then yawned. Finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open as she rested against one of the seats, looking at Gail, who was staring out the window. Before her eyes slid shut.

Gail turned to her, and smirked. She was asleep in the seat opposite of him, her head lulled to one side, red hair covering one half of her face, his eyes went from her face to admiring the rest of her body. Taking note of the tears in her suit and cuts and bruises that covered her body. Slowly standing up he walked over to her, making sure Rick wasn't watching, as he slowly brushed her hair out of her face. Regina shifted slightly under his touch, causing Gail to pull his hand away, but Regina remained asleep. Her gun slipping out of her grasp and clattering to the floor, as she slumped to the side. Her head resting of the arm rest.

"Okay lover boy," Rick said, looking over his shoulder at Gail, who jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Why don't you stop being so proud and _actually _tell her how you feel, believe me you'll be pleasantly surprised with her response."

"A bullet to the head?" Gail muttered, looking back to Regina.

Rick snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "Jesus Gail quit being a pussy, just tell her. I assure you you'll be very pleased." Gail sneered and looked down at said woman again, the woman in question mumbled something in her sleep. Shifting to one side, feeling Rick's eyes on him Gail sighed, lifting Regina's head before sitting down. Letting Regina's head rest on his lap, not once in Regina wake.

SNAP! SNAP!

Gail blinked and rubbed at his eyes, wondering what that blinking light was as he rubbed at his eyes before going for his rifle. Stopping midway when he heard Rick's laughter. Turning to look at Rick, who has holding a camera and was grinning at him.

"Man, this is going to look good on the bulletin board at work." Rick stated gleefully, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Rick-"

"I can't wait to see every bodies face when they see this!"

"Rick-"

"And when your boss sees this, I wonder how she'll react. Hope she doesn't end up firing you for this. "

"Rick will you-"

"I mean you're an ass but I don't want you to get fired or something...well maybe I do but..."

"Rick shut the fuck up before I-"

SMASH!

Both men were knocked off their feet, as something nearly tipped the boat over. Jolting Regina out of her sleep, going for her gun as she looked out the windows, looking for anything that could give her a clue as to what could have rammed the boat. Seeing nothing, Regina's brow furrowed as she looked around outside. Nothing, maybe they had just hit some rocks or something, _though if that were the case, why do I get this sinking feeling? Like somethings wrong? _She thought, looking to the guys, who were picking themselves off the ground.

Rick rubbed at the back of his head, grimacing in pain. "Ow, that hurt." He muttered, touching his fingers to the back of his head, making sure he wasn't bleeding. Then looked around bewildered. "Hey, where's my camera?" Only to look dismayed when he saw Gail holding it. But he knew with the contents of that camera he hardly expected Gail to give it back to him without deleting a certain piece of incriminating evidence. But Rick's concerns were no longer for the camera, looking out the window, no that was the least of his concerns. Turning back to Gail he said,

"I'm going to make sure there's nothing wrong with the exterior of the boat, you two stay here." And turned to leave.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? Who do you think gives the orders around here?" Gail growled, and moved to follow him, when Regina placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him,

"Rick can handle himself Gail, don't worry." Regina told him.

Gail eyed her coldly and jerked his arm out of her grasp and turn to her, teeth clenched, face inches from hers.

"I honestly don't give a shit if he can handle himself or not," he growled, eyes burning into hers. "It's the fact that he is making a habit out of acting on his own, I mean what next? Is he going to start disobeying me now?" Gail snarled.

Regina smirked and shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense up under her touch. _Must not be over what happened to us earlier, _she thought. "Uh, Gail, I hate to break it to you but outside of work, like not on missions and stuff. Rick and I do stuff of our own free will. We're not robots who need to be orders around about anything, but it does make me wonder. " She murmured, reaching to cup his face, when Gail quickly grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her back against the wall. Eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't touch me." He warned, but Regina wasn't listening, instead she was looking over his shoulder, eyes wide.

Narrowing his eyes he turned around, feeling his heart stop. _Well now we know what we slammed into. _He thought, the large grey head of the spinosaurus Regina had seen earlier rose out of the water, followed by the rest of it. Water glistening off it's dark scales, taking note of several scratches on its shoulders, neck and sides.

And Regina had to wonder if it was anything like in that third movie, where it took on and kill the t-rex with no effort. No, she was certain that a t-rex was still very much alive and probably out hunting for then right now. And it appeared much to her dismay that Rick, who was still examining the boat had not noticed the large carnivorous reptile that was eyeing him hungrily.

Shoving past Gail, Regina ignored him yells for her to stop and muttered something about nobody listening to him, as he followed her out.

* * *

_Well, _Rick thought, hands on his hips, spying a small dent in the boats side, a small smile in his lips. _This was a waste of time, and secondly why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to me? _He thought as he slowly turned around. And came face to face with a large, dark scaled dinosaur. Jaws parted, revealing curved white teeth, swallowing Rick tried to back away, only to find there was nowhere for him to go. Eyes wide, Rick slowly moved to the right, toward the stairs. Grinning slightly when he heard gunfire, startling spinosaurus.

Yellow eyes turning to Regina, the bullets seemed to have little effect. The dinosaur roared and snapped at her, as Regina quickly dodged to the side. A gust of warm breath wash over him as it turned its attention back on him. And then it lunged at him, jaws closing in on him, teeth sinking into his flesh. Screaming Rick struggled as the spinosaurus lifted him off the ground. Blood spilling from him his crushed legs. Before the spinosaurus dropped him into the water. Blood curling up from his crushed legs. Regina looked down at Rick, who was struggling in the water, then turned to the spinosaurus. As Rick fumbled for something on his belt, something round and hard, but could wrap his hand around it.

When the spinosaurus moved towards him and roared, obviously not finished with him. Turning to Regina, Rick screamed for her to go, to leave without him. Regina only stared at him with sad eyes. Slowly shaking her head.

"Go! It's too late for me!" He shouted, blood trickling down his chin as the spinosaurus lunged, snatching Rick up in its jaws before disappearing under the water with a loud splash.

Slowly Regina dropped to her knees, gun slipping from her fingers, as she stared at the blood stained water. Rick was gone, he was dead, he wasn't going to ever come back. Slowly tears streamed down her cheeks. As Gail came up the stairs, not saying a word, he just simply stared down at the grieving woman, at a loss for what to say, what to do. It was only the two of them now, things would be a lot more difficult for them now, she had lost a dear friend, and he, despite the differences between the two of them had lost a great hacker and a great soldier.

* * *

**Sweet mother of Jesus seventeen! Seventeen goddamn pages to this chapter! And now before I end up getting loads of tearful e-mails about me killing off Rick, keep in mind I honestly didn't want to, I liked Rick, he's awesome. I love how, to me, he and Regina seemed like friends, maybe even best friends, and of course if this story had a love triangle he'd be the other man. Well R/r**


End file.
